


Broken Hearts

by FernwehBookworm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I wrote this right after the season 2 finale, SuperCorp, a little bit of smut, after season 2, don't hate, it was my first fic, karlena, mostly story though, reposted from wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 46,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernwehBookworm/pseuds/FernwehBookworm
Summary: Taking place at the end of season two.Kara is grieving the loss of Mon-El. (I know no one really liked him but in the show, she still was portrayed loving him) Lena comes to comfort her and the two grow closer before secrets tear them apart. Can they overcome both their pasts to look toward their future or is a wedge permanently driven between them?**** I am reposting this from my Wattpad account so no worries it is not stolen if you saw it there first. I also may be adding more story at the end than I had there.





	1. Stopped

"I am so proud of you. Do you want me to stay over tonight? I can be there as long as you need." Alex's voice breaks as she asks.

"No, no." I hear myself say. " Go, be with your girlfriend. I need to know you two are happy. Like I want to know about Winn and Lyra. J'honn and Megan. Clark and Louis. It's not like everybody else's world has stopped. You don't have to act like it." My chest feels like there is a hole in it. Like someone poured acid into my heart and it's slowly consuming more and more of me.

"What do you need right now?" Alex asks.

"Just... never let her go. Okay?" She nods and then wind feels my ears drowning out anything left unsaid between us. I can't even look back at my sister, my best friend, because even at the end of this tragedy her light is too bright for me to bear. So I fly far and fast.

I fly out over the ocean, far from the city. A scream rips from my throat, my soul trying to escape with it. The familiar tingling sensation in my eyes as my heat vision escapes into the air.

Then it's quite. I feel... empty. The world has faded into a duller version of itself in the pale moonlight. I just float there, looking at the stars, trying to still see that little white ship that had delivered me to Earth. Twice. And now it was taking away the man I loved and would never see again. 

Suddenly dawn begins to break. All at once it's a new day and I am surprised the earth still turns because despite what I said to Alex, my world has stopped and now I can't even see the stars. I began my flight home and dress for work. Supergirl had a long day, not Kara Danvers.

Cat Grant sits behind her desk as I walk in, and for a moment I am okay. It's familiar. She has her glasses in her mouth and scoffs at the news story about Lillian Luthor saving the day. 'Lena never gets the appreciation she deserves.' I think bitterly.

"Whats wrong with your face?" Cat asks in a way only she could.

"What? Do I have something?' I say, touching my face, I hadn't eaten so I know it couldn't be that. I just couldn't stomach anything this morning.

"That frown. Its causing little tinny wrinkles to sprout up under your eyes. Ker-ah, The city has been saved from that fashion challenged fascist. So why do you look like your world's about to end?" She stands and puts a hand on her hip.

"It's a... it's personal." I glance at the ground but I can feel her gaze digging into me, pulling out the truth. I take a steadying breath.

"While you've been away, I have been in a relationship."

"Ker-ah Danvers has a boyfriend." She exclaims. "A year in a yurt and I miss everything."

"Had a boyfriend." I correct her. trying to get it all out before I break down in tears. "For the first time ever I really liked someone. Loved someone, and it didn't work out. It umm..." I struggle to find words as I sit on the couch.

"Hurts." Cat provides.

"Like hell." I agree. "I mean everyone close to me in my life is in a happy relationship and I thought I could have that too, but I am starting to think its just not in the cards for me."

"No. Take it from someone who has been married four times,"

"Four?"

"Well it would have been five but I turned down Rob Lowe. Twice Actually." Cat takes a seat across from me."

"It just feels like this pain isn't going to go away." The tears are coming and I don't think I can stop them.

"That's what I said about childbirth. But it did and it will. No, see, the thing that makes women strong is that we have the guts to be vulnerable. We have the ability to feel the depths of our emotion. And we know we will walk through it to the other side. And by the way, you have accomplished great things this year. Your Articles. Slavers moon, Alien Registry, Alien Fight Club. I mean it's all very powerful. And your prose, your prose is not bad. I mean its not great but its not bad."

"You read them?"

"I did. I did, 2017 and they have WiFi in the Himalayan Mountains. But, you my dear, are on a Hero's Journey, like Joseph Campbell would say. And yes you have hit a bit of an obstacle but you will soar right over it. Just like I would. Of course you won't be wearing Louboutins."

I chuckle but then hear sirens coming from the TV and a news broadcast about a two-building fire.

"Actually um..." searching desperately for a reason to leave and coming up short. "There is something I forgot I have to do. I have to go." Standing to leave.

"By all means," she says smiling. I have missed these moments with her. 

"Thank You," I say pouring every ounce of gratitude I have into those two words. Cat Grant eased the pain enough for me to feel my world to start to move again. Achingly slow, but moving. And so am I, out the nearest unoccupied balcony window and racing towards a blazing fire.


	2. Breaking Dawn

When I land back in my apartment I go to grab my phone. I forgot it before heading to CatCo this morning and was sure that Alex would be worried. The two building fire turned into an arson case, then a hostage situation. It was now 1:00am and I was exhausted. Instead of changing I plopped on the couch to check my phone. Shocked, I have 15 missed calls. One is from Alex but then a text from her too.

'Never mind, I see you on the news. Be safe.'

That put a faint smile on my lips, I am glad she isn't hovering. I go back to the recent calls list confused as to who else would be calling me. One from Ms. Grant who left me a message asking me to schedule her a hair appointment because her new assistant knows nothing. The rest were all from the same caller. Lena Luthor.

I feel selfish. Here I am moping about and Lena had been kidnapped, almost forced to marry Mon El, and then had to work with her mother to save the world and she got no credit for it.

I am about to hit redial when there is knock at my door. Curious, I use my x-ray vision, it's Lena. I move to open the door but see the flash of red of my cape and use my super speed to change and stash the costume in the darkest corner of my closet. Now wearing my favorite faded Back Street Boys t-shirt and flannel pajama pants and glasses I hear another knock on the door, a little louder this time.

"Coming" I call, not needing to force the sleepiness in my voice because I feel almost dead on my feet. I pull my hair back as I walk toward the door.

When I open it I see Lena Luthor. Not the calm and composed CEO I have grown used to, but a girl in a plain t-shirt and faded blue jeans who has worry practically pouring out of her. She hesitates in the doorway. The Lena throws her arms around me. I stagger a little at the unexpected hug. Lena was never a touchy person, which was hard for me because I am definitely a hugger.

"Kara, I was so worried. You weren't answering my calls." She then backs away to look at me at arm's length, keeping her hands on my shoulders.

"Lena, umm Hi. You do know what time it is right?" I ask. not really wanting to open up.

"I know Mike had to leave. so I called to check on you and then you didn't answer, so I called later, and then you didn't answer. And after the thirteenth call, I realized that you might blame me for what happened and then I was driving my self-crazy laying in bed thinking so I had to come talk to you." Lena's voice was getting higher and faster as she talked and I realized what she was implying. That I hated her for using our only hope to save us from the Daximites. Tears formed in my eyes. I grabbed one of her hands and led her inside to the couch.

"Oh, no Lena. I just forgot my phone today and when I got home I went straight to bed." Not a complete lie. "Supergirl told me what you did. You saved us. And she was the one that pushed the button. Not you. Mo... Mike escaped. But I did get to say goodbye." My chest began to ache again. Why must I keep reliving this?

"So you don't hate me?" Lena was staring at her hands in her lap. I reach up to her chin to make her look at me.

"Never. You are one of my closest friends. You saved the world. You, Lena Luthor, are a hero." Her eyes tore away from me as the tears start to fall from them.

"I was so scared. I am not a hero. A hero would have found a way to save everyone. I am a Luthor." I put my arm around the girl.

"I hope one day that you will see yourself how I see you. But until then, I will believe in you for the both of us." I say as I lean us back into the couch and let her cry into my shoulder. Soon Lena's breathing slows and evens out. When she is asleep, I carefully carry her to my bed and lay her down before going to sleep on the couch.

Sleep is hard to come by. When I do, I dream of the fight with Mon-El's mother. The city burning around me as the screams of the dying rise. Around five I give up and climb onto the fire escape to watch the sunrise. In the near silence of a city just waking up, my tears start to fall.

I lose track of time. A hand touched my shoulder and I nearly flipped whoever it was over the edge, then I realized the raven haired women climbing out beside me was Lena. I move to quickly wipe the tears away but she catches my hand.

"No. This is why I came last night. To comfort you. Not you comfort me." She holds my hand in hers and puts the other around my shoulders.

"It just hurts so much," I sob out. The pain raking through my body. Worse than any kryptonite.

"You love him. Don't you?" She asks. A strange tone colors her voice but I am too wrapped in my own pain to process it completely.

"Yes. He was brash and angry and selfish at first. But he was good at his core. And he tried to change for me, was changing for me, and I don't think I can love another man again like I love him."

"I wish I knew that kind of love. Jack came close but it was more of a dream than something real."

We sat in silence and watched the city come to life. Lights on building flicking on and off as people began their day and headed to work. Horns started to blare in the streets below. My alarm went off on my phone in by the couch.

"7 o'clock. I have to get ready for work." I say but make no move to get up. Lena's arm around me seems to be keeping the tears and pain at bay.

"Okay," She says but doesn't move either. The alarm snoozes itself. Then goes off again ten minutes later. This time I heave a huge sigh and struggle to my feet. When I am up I reach down for Lena's hand. I help her up with a small fake grimace at the effort and we climb inside.

"Mind if I make some coffee?" She asked. I shake my head as I trudge into my room. I hear her bang a couple cupboards in the kitchen as she searches for supplies. Then soon the rich smell of coffee begins to fill my apartment.

"Hey," she calls.

"Yes?"

"How did you carry me all the way to your bed last night?" I panic for a moment.

"Umm... I've been working out with Alex, like Cross Fit stuff. It kicks my butt every time. But it's obviously working."

"Oh, okay." was her only reply.

I hear the front door open for some reason and a muffled "Oh, hi," as I finish buttoning my light blue shirt over the darker long sleeve with a red and gold emblem. When I walk out Lena is pouring the last of three mugs of coffee and Alex stands over a pink box of what I can only assume are doughnuts.

"There better be curlers in there." I say, too excited to bother with a 'Good Morning.'

"Of course," Alex says with a grin. "And Lena made coffee, what did you bring?" She asks teasingly.

"My appetite." That brought a chuckle from them both, and a faint smile to my lips. We sipped on coffee and each ate a doughnut in contented silence. Lena glanced at her watch.

"I have to go. I have to run home to change before heading to L-Corp. we have to deal with a lot of aftermath from the invasion." As she hurried out Alex gave me a weird look.

"Lena Luthor stayed the night?"

"She came over in a panic because I hadn't answered her calls because I forgot my phone. She slept in my bed. I didn't sleep." I say. I had covered the bags under my eyes with makeup but Alex gave me a sad look and squeezed my hand.

"Okay. I have to go. I'll see you later?" she asked.

"Call me if it's something major. But I can't go back to the DEO, not yet. It reminds me of..." I trailed off and Alex nodded. She left and I cleaned up the mugs before heading to CatCo.


	3. Dearest Sister

The smell of the potstickers was nearly overwhelming. I had skipped my morning snack so I could take a long lunch. The elevator trapped the smell of the Chinese food with me on the long ride up. The doors chimed open just before I lost all my will power. Lena's assistant wasn't at her desk, but Jessica often took her lunch outside in the park across the street. It was our usual weekly lunch date so I walked right to the door and opened it with out knocking.

"Before you say anything about the pot stickers, I got spring rolls for you too." I say before fully in the door. When I look up I see not one, but two raven haired girls with green eyes starring at me.

Lena's white desk sits between the too women, like a dividing wall protecting one from the other. Neither react as I halt my clumsy entrance, choosing instead to return to staring at each other. Both have their shoulders tensed and a letter lays open on the desk.

"Oh, hello. Sorry I didn't realize you were with someone. I'll wait outside." I say, moving to back out of the room.

"Don't bother," the girl says, who I realize now was just a girl. Maybe sixteen. "I am unwanted here. I guess Uncle Lex was wrong." The girl storms out, almost knocking the food from my hands as she shoulder checks me. Only my good reflexes and years of practice allow me to give way without breaking her collar bone.

Lena's head drops as she places her hands on either side of the letter. It has a neat, tight, script scrawled across most of the page.

"Lena?" I ask, unsure what is going on.

"No matter how I try. I will never be free of my family. Nor will I ever be free of the lies they tell." Not sure what to do, I cross the room to set the food on the desk. Hunger forgotten with the anguish in Lena's voice.

"Here. Read this." She hands me the letter, head still bowed. I take it with a moment of hesitation.

_My dearest sister,_   
_I know you do not believe in what mother and I do. That we should rid our planet of these wretched aliens. But I must ask an enormous favor of you. One that requires you learning a family secret that has plagued us for too long. Mother and father wished you to never learn their shame so I respected their wishes. But circumstances have changed and I pray you find it in your heart to accept._

_Long ago, when I was just a small child, and before you were brought to be with us, I had a sister. Much older than I. She was studying abroad in Europe and she fell in love. I do not know much of what happened because I was too young to understand at the time, but my sister eloped with a_ _n undesirable_ _man she fell in love with. Seventeen years ago they had a child. Her name is_ _Nasthalthia_ _. When I was old enough and was running Luther Corp, I located my sister. When my niece was born I spent much time with her._ _Her father left soon after her birth and gave up his parental rights. I did not have the reservations of our parents about the situation but I kept my time with them a secret._ _Anytime I had to travel to Europe for business I would stop for a couple days. When_ _Nasthalthia_ _was five they moved back to the States and I got to see them more often._

_Nasthalthia_ _means the world to me. But three months ago, while I was rotting away in this prison cell,_ _Nasthalthia's_ _mother_ _died in a head on collision with a drunk driver. She has been a ward of the state ever since while they located me. Unfortunately, in my current state I am seen as an unfit caretaker. No thanks to that damned Super._

_You are the closest thing_ _Nasthalthia_ _has to a_ _living_ _relative. I beg you. Take her in. Teach her. Love her while I cannot. If you refuse she will continue to be a ward of the state until she is 18 next year. Then she will have nothing and no one._

_Forever your brother,_   
_Lex_ _Luthor_

I stare at the page. Unsure what to say.  _Another_ _Luthor_ _?_ I think. Lena is staring at me now. She knows I am done be reading.

"Apparently my family will never run out of secrets. For twenty years they hid another half-sister from me. And only after she's dead do I learn about her. And her child. My niece for God's sake."

I walk around the desk and lightly pull on her shoulder so she turns towards me. When she relents I hug her tight. After a moment of hesitation, her arms wrap around me too.

"And so you don't want to take her in?" I ask

"I know it sounds bad. But there is just something in her eyes. Something of Lex and it scares me. He was her only male influence for most her life. I can't have the madness in my life still" Her voice is muffled as we continue to embrace each other. What she said makes sense, but still, this girl needs a home. I take a step back to look into her eyes.

"But this could be your chance of having some family. This girl has no one, just like you once didn't. The only difference is that she is older. And if you don't help her, who will? Lex will never see her again so you can try to break any bad influence he might have had." Lena walks away from me and stares out the window. The city glistening below as the sun reflects off windows and cars.

This is one of my favorite views. Right up there with the DEO balcony and the one at CatCo where I used to meet Ms. Grant as Supergirl.

"Okay." She says. But in a final way that means the matter is closed and she will take what I said into consideration. Lena walks back to her desk and begins unpacking the food I had brought. The food was only lukewarm at this point but still good. She asks about stories I am writing and I ask her about projects she's working on.

Lena deftly dances around any specifics but from what I can tell she is trying to find a new way to produce clean, renewable, and affordable power. All off the record, of course.

As we are saying goodbyes I head toward the door.

"Kara?" She calls after me. I stop and turn. "I am scared to do this alone." She was talking about Nasthalthia.

"But Lena, you aren't alone," I say with a small smile as I shut the door behind me and head back to CatCo.


	4. New Beginings

I was floating high over the city. a bit of static in my ear then my sister's voice came through.

"Are you okay Supergirl? You haven't moved in awhile."

"Yes, Agent Danvers." I jokingly respond. " I am just watching the reconstruction of the city. Keeping an ear out for trouble."

"You could do that here, you know?" she says. And she's right. I haven't seen my sister since we had coffee with Lena three days ago. But I still couldn't bring myself to return to the DEO.

"I know," I say. Sadness crept into my voice and I know Alex heard it too.

"Kara," she sounds sad and nervous. "Can we get dinner tonight? I need to talk to you about something." her voice was serious. I hesitate, I can't do much more serious.

"Yeah, text me when and where." I hear a gunshot. "I got to go Alex." before touching my ear to switch off the comm. I am at the source before the gun held straight up has stopped smoking. An old revolver type that looks like its seen a few crimes. I knock the gun down, breaking the masked man's hand in the process. He is a scrawny man with twitchy eyes and he bends over his hand spewing obscenities. The only shot looks like it was fired into the air as a warning.  I turn to see if the two victims are fine. Two green eyes stare back.  _Lena Luthor_.

"Supergirl, Thank You. He was trying to rob me. I guess that's what I get coming here without my driver." Lena says, stuffing the wallet back into her purse that she had started to get out after the first shot. My eyes flick to the girl standing with her. The girls raven hair was pulled back, showing off her sharp Luthor features. Her eyes were the exact same as Lena's. Lena saw my quizzical look.

"Sorry, this is my niece, Nasthalthia. She is coming to live with me for awhile." Lena explained. I glance around and realize what building we are outside of. One of the cities group homes. I smile and hold my hand out to the girl.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Supergirl." I force excitement into my voice. normally I love meeting new people but now it just seems tedious. Plus this is really complicated family drama. Nasthalthia looks from my hand to me, to Lena. Then she takes it gingerly and shakes it without saying a word.

"Well, I don't need to rescue you twice. Why don't I walk you ladies to your car." Lena gives a small smile and a nod. She leads the way with Nasthalthia staying a few feet back. I fall in step with Lena. It feels a little odd just walking down the street as Supergirl. I begin to see curtains move slightly in the rundown houses but no one bothers us.

"I assume Kara told you what was happening?" Lena asks. But instead of agreeing because I don't want her to feel like her trust was betrayed I say,

"No, I haven't spoken to her in a couple days. Not since  _it_  happened." I know she would pick up on what I meant.

"Apparently I had a long-lost sister who passed away and I am her only living relative not imprisoned or hiding from the law." Lena's voice is hushed, but I can hear the music blaring through the earbuds stuck in Nasthalthia ears. I nod, but then suddenly I hear Nasthalthia stop moving, I turn and she is just staring at the two of us. Lena is half a step ahead of me because she didn't realize I had stopped and turned.

"Whats wrong Nasthalthia?" I ask

"So you guys are like friends? But Uncle Lex said the Supers were..." She trailed off, unsure if she should complete her thought in my presence.

"Supergirl is a friend of mine. I do not share Lex's view of aliens. And you will hold your tongue as long as you live with me if you feel differently." Lena's eyes were like ice cold but I felt a warmth in my chest to see her feel so fiercely about it.

Lena turned and unlocked her car that was two down. Then turned back to me.

"Please talk to Kara. I'm worried about her. She could use as many friends as she can get." Tears sting my eyes. I nod then fly off before they escape to my checks.

I land in my apartment and practically rip off the uniform. I throw it in the corner of my room and bury myself in my bed.  _72 hours since my last break down. Next time I'll do better._ I know it's ridiculous but I felt the only way to get through this was to just last longer each time until I didn't cry at all.

And that's was how Alex found me. Buried under my blankets in the dark. She lay down next to me, wrapping her arms around me and kissing the top of my head.

"You didn't come to dinner. Or answer your phone," she said.

"I'm sorry." Is all I can get out. I wrap my arms around her waist and hold on like she is a life vest and I am drowning in the middle of the ocean. We stay like that well into the night. I think I might have nodded off but woke to Alex running her fingers through my hair.

"Alex? Why did you want to have dinner?"

"It doesn't matter right now. Sleep. I'll keep your nightmares away." So I do. For the first time in three nights, I slept for more than twenty minutes at a time. I don't know if it was Alex or pure exhaustion, but I woke to the sun streaming in the window.

Alex was gone but I could smell the coffee brewing in the kitchen. I went to get up and realized that I was only in my underwear. Putting on the first clothes I could find, an old t-shirt and shorts.

When I walked out of my room, I was surprised to see Maggie sitting at the counter with Alex, having a hushed conversation that ceased as soon as I stepped out.

"Hey guys," I felt very self-conscience, as the Girl of Steel showing weakness isn't my strong suit.

"Hey, Kara!" Maggie says a little too loudly and cheerfully. I move to pour a cup of coffee.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asks.

"Better than yesterday." I sip my coffee. It wasn't a lie, mostly I felt numb, not in pain. I stare at both of them. Hoping they get out what they want to say soon. They look at each other and have a wordless conversation.

"Kara, I know this may be the last thing you want to hear. But we have some news. Good news. About us." I stare at Alex as she hesitates. "Maggie and I, we are getting married."

Stunned for a second my mouth falls open, then happiness struggles through the numbness. And I see the worried expression on both their faces.

"Guys, That's great! Don't be so worried. Alex, I told you to hold on to her, and you are." Alex and Maggie both grin as wide as their faces.

We spent about an hour talking about ideas for the wedding and laughing and joking about who would wear a dress and who a suit. In the end, nothing much was decided.

"Okay, we have to go. We are going to tell mom in person, but one last thing," Alex says, "Will you be my Maid of Honor?" My eyes sting but I have no tears left.

"Yes! Alex, of course, yes!" I say and hug her then Maggie. Then they leave me alone in my apartment. For a second the quiet is a relief, then it becomes deafening. I feel like I am about to scream when there is a knock on my door. I almost cry out with the relief of it.

"Coming," I call, using my restraint to not rip the door open. When I do I find Lena on the other side.

"Get dressed, we are going out." She says and pushing her way past me to get into my apartment. She heads straight to my room. In a panic I catch up because I remember my uniform isn't in the closet. While she has her back turned I kick the blue and red fabric under the bed.

"Umm, Lena. Care to explain this sudden need to go out?" She continues to root through my closet. "And also to where? It's only ten o'clock in the morning."

"First stop is to buy you new clothes." She says and hands me a bundle of clothes then pushes me into the bathroom.

"I need to de-stress, and shopping is the best way for me. But I don't need anything, but that doesn't mean that I can't do it for you."

"Lena, I can't really afford a makeover on a reporters salary."

"Oh don't worry. Part of the distressing is feeling my Black Card getting warmer from all the swipes."

I stepped out of the bathroom wearing my simple blue sundress. I brushed my hair and pulled it back in a simple ponytail and put on simple white sandals.

"If I wasn't being taken hostage I would object more. But I have a feeling I don't have a choice." I say as Lena grabs my hand and pulls me toward the door. I barely have time to snatch my phone of the kitchen island before she pulls me out the door. 


	5. Explosive Bonding

We sat outside a little French cafe with only a brick half wall separating our table from the scores of pedestrians strolling down the sidewalk. Some stare at Lena Luthor, owner of a multi-billion dollar company and sister the of infamous Lex Luthor, but all leave us in peace. Several bags of clothing surround Lena and I as we order lunch. My eyes went a little wide at the price of the food, even for lunch, but I saw Lena slip her card to the waitress and whisper that she shouldn't let me pay for anything. A small smile touched my lips at the gesture.

"So I know why I needed something fun to do, but why did you need to de-stress?" I ask as we wait for our food.

"It's Nasthalthia. I converted my home office into a bedroom for her and she just sits in there all day and night. I know she's grieving her mother, but when she does come out she's bitter and moody and lashes out at me. I am at a loss for what to do." Frustration is plain in Lena's voice.

I reach across the table and grasp her hand. She looks up at me with wet eyes but blinks them away and a small smile plays on her lips.

"Maybe we should do what you did for me. Not the shopping but maybe something else fun." Lena raises an eyebrow at me.

"We? You mean to join us?" she asks.

"I told you, you aren't alone. Plus if your paying, it will have to be fun." I laugh and gesture to the bags of clothing that cost about as much as my years salary.

"Thank you, Kara." She smiles and stares back into my eyes. Suddenly the food is at our table and I release the hand I still hold. We spend the rest of lunch trying to figure out where to take Nasthalthia. We settle on a local Professional Soccer match since she grew up in Europe. There was one tomorrow and Lena could get Center Field sideline seats. National City vs. Central City and it made me think fondly of a Scarlet Speedster, who I should probably go see soon now that Winn fixed the dimension jumper that Cisco invented.

"Okay, guess I'll meet you about an hour before kickoff outside the gate," I say. "I have to get going. I have some writing to do before work tomorrow or Snapper will have my head."

"Okay. Would you like help getting the bags home?" She hails down a taxi for me as I try to gather them. It would be simple for me to lift them but I pretend to struggle a bit with the weight as I load them into the trunk.

"No, I got it. Plus you have done enough for me today." I turn and hug her once the bags are settled in the trunk of the taxi. "Thank you for being such a good friend. I don't know what I would do without you."

I truly meant it, Lena had been my rock here lately. I love Alex but she was too happy right now and I couldn't ruin that. Lena was in almost the same place I was. Alone, except now we had each other to lean on.

Lena nods at my statement and breaks away from the hug.

"Goodbye. See you tomorrow." Lena turns to her driver/bodyguard so he can escort her to her own vehicle. After the near mugging, Lena hadn't gone anywhere without Dave, the muscular ex-Marine was paid very lucratively to protect Lena with his life.

"Hey, Dave!" I wave. He doesn't even acknowledge my existence. It's a fun game I play. Like how tourists always try to get the Queens Guard in Britain to smile. He was just a shadow who stayed just close enough to be able to intervene but never closer.

After a short taxi ride back to my building I haul the bags inside. Once out of the public eye I put all the bags easily in one hand and pull out my phone in the other as I ride the elevator up. I text Alex my plans for the next day if she (or the DEO) needs me. Once everything is put away I begin the process of re-editing my article on aliens and a new community outreach program a small group started. Mostly they are just cleaning up parks or helping in soup kitchens, but it was some positive publicity we need after everything that just happened.

After I submit the article to the editing team I order a large pepperoni pizza with sausage and settle on my couch for an evening of binge-watching Parks and Rec. I love it in its simplistic humor. When the pizza arrives I pay the delivery boy and eat the whole thing. Around 3 am I woke on the couch to the 'Are you still watching?' message on the screen and trudge to bed.

The next morning I dress in the red and blue of the National City soccer team. I look in the mirror as I put my hair up and have a moment of panic that Lena might see past my simple disguise. The red and blue are very similar to Supergirl's, but as soon as I put the glasses on the panic fades.

About an hour and a half later I am outside the main gate where I agreed to meet the two Luthors. When I finally see them coming I wave, Lena waves back but Nasthalthia has two headphones in and is taping away on her screen.  _So much for fun and bonding._ When they get to me we get in line at the main gates that are now open.

"Where's Dave?" I ask. I had grown used to the man's presence after yesterday.

"At the car. There's plenty of security inside. I didn't want anything to ruin the fun." Lena nods her head at Nasthalthia. She then hands me my ticket as we get close to the security and soon we are through into the complex surrounding the stadium.

"I'm going to use the restroom and find some food before we sit down. Do you guys want anything?" I ask. Lena shakes her head no and Nasthalthia isn't paying any attention. Lena rolls her eyes as I leave.

A small beep sounds on the Comm in my ear which indicates an emergency communication from the DEO. I tap my ear as I look for the restroom and pull my phone out to not look like I am talking to myself.

"What's up?"

"Kara! Long story, but we have been chasing a Cadmus lead and we think they plan on bombing the stadium you are at today. Apparently, soccer attracts a lot of aliens because most have similar games on their homeworlds." Alex says into my ear

I use my x-ray vision to scan the crowd. And sure enough, I see them. Maybe one in twenty people are not from here. Only small things giving them away, like different bone structures or organs or covered skin mutations.

"Oh no," I say. Then hurry behind one of the vendors' food trucks to take off. I flew as fast as I could to my apartment to change and zoomed back. Floating high above the stadium, barely visible to those on the ground.

"Okay Alex, what am I looking for."

"We don't know yet. Just the materials we found when we raided a warehouse pointed to multiple explosives."

I start to scan the ground below and then I see them. Strapped high on the supporting columns to for the tunnel entrance to the stands. I shoot towards the ground but before I can reach them I see the timers  _0:03, 0:02, 0:01._ And like that, I am under the columns as the explosion rips the air. Concrete chunks begin to fall as people scatter. I see the DEO agents swarming in through the security gate, directing people out. Down below me I see people lying on the ground, knocked down by the force of the explosion. I see Alex racing toward me to help those still in the entrance way. The force of the building pushing down as I strain upwards.

Looking down again I see them. Lena is still on the ground, for a second I fear she is hurt but then she stirs and moves to stand. Nasthalthia stares up at me, in shock or awe I do not know. But then Alex is there, grabbing both of them, Picking Lena up off the ground and grabbing Nasthalthia's hand, pulling them both out of the entrance way. Once they are outside Alex turns back to me.

"Supergirl, it's all clear! You can let go now."

Then in the blink of an eye, I am out from under the crumbling stadium. I don't stick around as Supergirl, the DEO can handle the questioning. I quickly change and make my way back through the crowd outside the security gate, searching for Lena. I find her in the back of an ambulance being examined and Nasthalthia an awkward distance away, unsure what to do.

"Lena!" I exclaim." I was so worried. The crowd forced me out of the gate and I couldn't get back to you." I grab the hand of the arm the paramedic isn't examining. I pull down my glasses slightly to look her over myself. A bruised shoulder from falling debris but nothing serious.

"I'm fine Kara. Really. Supergirl probably saved my life by holding the building up." Lena is calm but I still hold her hand. I can't bring myself to let go. I see Alex approaching us in her full tactical gear. Nasthalthia eyes her suspiciously but says nothing. I let go of Lena to hug Alex.

"Must you always run into collapsing buildings?" I whisper in her ear.

"Must you always fly into them?" She whispers back. I chuckle a little in relief. Every time I worry, no matter how much I know my sister is a bad ass. Alex looks over to Lena.

"Ms. Luthor. I am glad to see you are okay."

"Thank you, Agent Danvers. Minor injuries thanks to you and Supergirl."

"Agent Danvers?" Nasthalthia pipes in. I had almost forgotten she was standing there.

"Sorry Nasthalthia, this is my sister Alex. She is an FBI Agent. Alex this is Lena's niece, Nasthalthia." Alex raises an eyebrow at me but holds a hand out to the girl. Nasthalthia takes it somewhat shyly.

"Nice to meet you. I have to go I just wanted to make sure everyone was all right."

"Agent Danvers, who was it?" Lena asks before she leaves.

"I can't say. But I think you know." Alex responds before striding off. Lena nods to herself.

When the paramedic is finished with Lena, we begin the walk back to our cars, today's match obviously canceled. Once outside the Security gates, Dave falls in behind like an obedient shadow, not saying a word.

I see Nasthalthia glancing at me occasionally but I think it's because Alex was such a shock. No one believes that an "FBI" Agent and a reporter are sisters. When we get to Lena's car we hug goodbye. She offers to drive me to mine but it's just a few rows over.

"You and Alex don't look alike," Nasthalthia says abruptly. Leave it to teenagers to not have a filter.

"We aren't blood-related. I am adopted." I say. "But the Danvers are my family." Nasthalthia just nods and gets in the car. So do Lena and Dave and I am alone again. I can't go home. It's only three o'clock and home is too quiet. So I do what I haven't for days, I head to the DEO headquarters.


	6. Somewhere New

I land on the balcony that stands high above the city. It always amazes me that a building this big goes so unnoticed, but I guess the best place to hide a tree is in the forest.

Almost every head turns to look at me. I guess they grew used to no one entering that way in the few days I was gone.

"Supergirl!" calls a voice from near the center console, it's Winn. Guilt hits me like a ton of bricks. I hadn't spoken to him since the day of the invasion. He almost runs to me but hesitates short. I open my arms for the hug I know he wants to give me.

"Hey, Winn." I smile broadly at him. "Is my sister back?"

"Yeah over here with Hank." He leads me back the way he came. Alex and Hank stand at the round table looking at the wall of monitors. Hank nods in my direction with a smile. Leave it to him to make you feel like no time has passed by not making it a big deal.

"This can't be the only strike. We have to figure out their endgame." Alex is absorbed in the data in front of her.

"If it's to panic off-worlders, they are succeeding," I say, stepping up beside her. She bumps my shoulder with hers.

"Well, we don't know anything more. No one in the crowd knew anything. The security cameras didn't pick up any suspicious activity and all the workers were accounted for." Hank says.

"Well great. Then I have nothing to do today." I say disappointed. I was really hoping for a distraction.

"Come on Supergirl. Let's go spar. I was a little out of practice in the last fight." Hank says, he must have picked up my thoughts because he almost never spars with me.

After an intensive hour, I shower in one of the DEOs locker rooms and head home. I decide to walk. As I do I call Lena. After a couple rings, she picks up.

"Hey, Kara."

"Lena! Hey. Umm... I was wondering what you were doing. Aaahh... I just don't really want to be alone right now." I hold my breath waiting for her answer.

"I am doing nothing. Just working from home. Come on over. Nasthalthia is hiding in her room anyways." A grin spreads across my face, and then I realize something.

"Umm... Lena. I've never been to your apartment. In fact, I don't even know where it is." I hear a laugh from the speaker.

"Right. I'll text you the address and I'll see you in a bit." As we hang up I hail a taxi and feel my phone vibrate with the address. I tell the driver and sit back and watch the city glide past the window.

The taxi comes to a stop outside a beautiful building. Almost Italian in architecture with a modern twist that turns it into a high rise. I pay the fee and walk toward the door. The doorman stops me.

"Name?" He asks.

"Kara Danvers. I'm here to see Lena Luthor." I respond.

"Ah yes, Ms. Danvers. Ms. Luthor said you would be coming." He motions to a young teenager in what looks to be a uniform similar to a bellhop. "Please follow young Jason here. He will take you to her private elevator." When we get to the elevator, Jason has to turn a key to call it and when I step inside there is only one button,  _Penthouse._ I press it and the elevator takes off. If I couldn't fly it might have scared me at the speed it ascended.  _Well if you don't have to stop at other floors I guess it can go fast,_ I think.

The doors ding open and I expect a hallway but I am faced with a large open space. Windows make up the Wall across from me, looking out over the city. The room is almost the exact opposite of Lena's office.

Smooth wood floors under my feet, the walls that aren't polished wood are painted a warm red. Exposed wood pillars hold up the ceiling.

"Kara, you found it." Lena gets up from the couch in the living room area. It looks like a soft leather brown sectional, large enough for a family of five to sleep on comfortably. Lena walks towards me. And I am a little shocked like I was when she showed up at my apartment. She wears a plain loose fitting t-shirt and jeans. She is also barefoot. When she hugs me I'm surprised at how short she actually is. I am so used to the powerful CEO demeanor with the heels and dresses.

"Yeah. Wow, Lena, this building, and this apartment are gorgeous. But I guess I was expecting something a little more modern, like your office." That made Lena smile. I love her smile. It was so genuine because she hardly ever does.

"The office serves a purpose. It's cold and powerful. Here, here I can be myself." Lena leads me over to the couch so we can sit down. "But don't be fooled. It is high tech." She picks up a remote and pushes a button. A huge flat screen tv raises from the mantle of the fireplace across from the couch. She hits another and the fire turns on.

"I hope Netflix is okay with you. It's what I usually do after work or a stressful day. And today was stressful."

"That sounds perfect. Thanks for letting me come hang out."

"Kara, I would never say no to hanging out with you. Here. You pick something and I'll get some wine. White or red?" She hands me the remote after hitting the button for Netflix.

"Surprise me. And do you have anything to eat? I'm starving." I say. Lena lets out a chuckle.

"I have this cheese and meat plater left from an executive dinner party."

"Perfect." After some wrestling about in the kitchen, Lena comes back with two glasses of red wine and a platter balanced in her hands. I had the first episode of New Girl pulled up on the screen.

"Please tell me it's not true that you have never watched New Girl." I tease her only partly.

"Can't. Is it good?" I let out a sigh.

"Guess that means I'll just have to start from the beginning with you."

After four episodes, the rest of the cheese and meat platter, and two glasses of wine each, we order a late dinner of Chinese food. When it arrives we dig in quickly. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch a movement. Its Nasthalthia getting food from the kitchen. She emerged from the door next to the kitchen area. It's an open floor plan so I can easily see her. She steals several glances at us on the couch while she piles Chinese food on her plate. Then returns to her bedroom without a word.

"See, she never talks to me," Lena says. She must have noticed Nasthalthia also.

"Do you ever get a weird vibe from her. Like she knows more than she should?" I ask. Every time I see her, it's like she knows who I really am.

"All the time, but it could just be Lex's influence," Lena says. We settle back on the couch to continue watching. That's where I fall asleep, stretched out on Lena Luthor's sectional. At some point, I hear her get up and feel something warm and soft cover me, but I can't quite make it back to consciousness. I feel safe and at peace, even if it's just for this moment.


	7. Lunch Date

The soft leather sticks to my face as I try to raise my head. A soft white blanket covers me. I hear someone in the kitchen. Then I smell it,  _syrup._ I quickly get up and walk towards the source of the smell. There's Lena in the shirt she wore last night and shorts. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She is making pancakes, a stack already sits on a plate with sausage links piled next to them.

"How did I not smell you making sausage links, and how did I not know you cooked?" I ask.

"You were pretty out, and I wasn't always rich. In fact, I didn't inherit anything really until Lex was arrested. The trust fund my father set up I don't even get until I'm 30. So yes, I had to learn to fend for myself. Lillian only paid for ways to ship me off places."

When she finishes the last pancake she scoops up a stack and puts them on the plate in front of me, along with some sausage. I dig in with very little grace as Lena gets her own and sits next to me at the kitchen island.

"Lena this is fantastic," I say in between bites. She smiles a thanks. I'm almost done when I realize something.

"Oh no! What time is it?" I glance at the clock, 7:54. "Shoot, I have to be at work at 8:30 today." I get up quickly and go grab my jacket off the couch.

"Thank you, Lena, I'll call you later. I'm sorry I have to go." As I head toward the elevator, I see her face. She looks disappointed so I go over and give her a quick hug before leaving.

Once I reach the bottom floor I quickly run to the alley behind the building so I can take off. Once home I change into one of my usual work outfits. Supergirl uniform underneath, 8:10, perfect amount of time to make my usual walk to work.

The rest of the day progresses as normal, except I get a text form, Lena, asking if I want to grab lunch at Noonan's and I agree of course. I have to go out to follow a lead for a story but I still make it to lunch at noon as promised. I grab a table outside as I wait on Lena and order a couple of waters.

When she finally arrives she isn't alone. Walking just half a step behind her is Nasthalthia, and of course, Dave is just behind her.

"Hey Kara, Nasthalthia decided to join me last minute. Sorry, we are late."

"It's okay. We will just have to order another water when the waitress gets back." I slid my untouched water to Nasthalthia who takes it without a word. She doesn't say much, like ever. In fact, I think she's only spoken directly to me once. Five minutes pass, then ten. Lena and I talk about work a little then our plans for the weekend. She invites me to come over again Friday and I happily accept.

"Where is our waitress? She hasn't come back at all." I say. A little frustrated at such poor service because it was always so good here. The tinted glass is too dark to really see through. "I'm going to go look inside." I get up from the table.

When I open the door, it takes a second for my eyes to adjust. Then I realize what is happening, three gunmen have all the staff and customers lined up on the far wall, facing it. Another has the manager at gunpoint trying to open the wall safe behind the bar. The fifth is closest to me, in front of the U-shaped counter. He's assembling something in his hands. It's an explosive device.

The bell from the door causes the man to jump and his hand slips. I only have time to throw myself to the ground around the corner of the bar as the explosion from miss connected wires rips through the air. My highly sensitive hearing makes it feel like my eardrums erupted. The ceiling is crumbling down and a beam falls toward me. Luckily it hits the bar counter first and stops.

When I crawl out from under the beam I look around. A quick assessment tells me that most the damage was on this side of the bar. I only see one body, the man who was holding the bomb. The other four I can see running off but first I have to help the others.

Sirens start off in the distance and grow closer. I wrap a victims arm around my shoulders and help them out if the building. Luckily it must have just been a small charge. Maybe to open the safe. Then Lena is there taking the other arm of the women I was helping out. She says something to me but my head is still ringing so I can't make it out. I just shake my head.

After we help a couple more people outside the ambulances finally make it. Along with DEO agents in FBI disguise. Then my sister is there with the DEO doctor to examine me. Lena waits with Nasthalthia and her anxious bodyguard while I get examined, mostly for show. Hank approaches me while the medic shines a flashlight in my face.

"What happened?" He asks, and I tell him about the robbery gone bad.

"I think this was more than a robbery. Our explosives expert thinks the materials here were the same as the soccer match. This has CADMUS written all over it."

"Do you think they are after me? They have to know those bombs are not strong enough to kill me." I ask, stunned. "Wait, unless Lena's mother is finally trying to kill her. Oh my gosh." Hank just shakes his head.

"I don't know. But maybe you should stick close just in case." When Hank leaves the medic says I can go and I say goodbye to Alex and join Lena, Nasthalthia, and Dave.

"Are you okay?" Lena asks, worry plain on her face.

"Yes. I got lucky, I dove behind the counter and it protected me."  _Well that and I am not human,_ I think.

"Dave, can you take Nasthalthia home? I am going to take Kara back to her apartment." Lena says. He looks very uncomfortable leaving Lena alone and hesitates.

"That's an order." And this time he grabbed Nasthalthia shoulder and steers her back to the car. Lena and I begin the short walk back to my apartment.

"So you are really okay?" Lena asks again.

"Yes. Just a little shaken, and a little hungry." We never actually ate anything. She laughed at that. A genuine laugh that helped her let go of her worry.

"You almost died and yet you are more worried about your stomach." She pulls out her phone and selects a number and holds it her ear.

"What can I say. Food is really important to me." She suppresses another laugh as someone on the other end picks up.

"Yes, I would like to place an order for delivery. For Kara Danvers." She turns and grins even wider at me. "Yes, the usual order will be fine." I feel my face grow red hot.

"Was it the pizza place on Main?" I ask.

"No. Your favorite Chinese place. Wait the pizza place has a standing order too?" I didn't know it was possible for my face to grow even redder.

"Like I said I love food. I am just not so good at making it." We reach my building and climb into the elevator.

When we get to my apartment Lena follows me right in and goes to the kitchen. She pulls out the only bottle of wine I have.

"Only one bottle? Kara, I am disappointed. A real lady will always have at least four." Lena says sarcastically as she roots around for my corkscrew.

"I don't really drink that much. Mostly that's for when Alex comes." I say as I watch her struggle to pull the cork out. I shoo away her hands and pull it out easily as Lena grumbles something about loosening it. I grab two glasses and hand them to her, then go to turn on the TV. It all seemed so natural. I pull up the New Girl episode that I know we were on and hit play when Lena comes to join me on the couch.

After a few minutes there is a knock on the door but before I can protest Lena is already there pulling cash out of her purse. While she pays I check my phone. It's only three in the afternoon now but it feels so much later. Lena comes back with a bag of delicious smelling Chinese food and a couple of plates. We sit and quietly enjoy each others company while occasionally laughing at the show.

When we are done Lena gets up to throw the trash away and place the dishes in the sink. When she sits back down she is closer than before. He shoulder is touching mine. And it feels good, warm and comforting, something that I haven't had for awhile.

After another episode I get sleepy. My head falls to rest on her shoulder and my eyes start to droop closed.  I hear Lena's heartbeat pick up but before I can think about it, it's back to normal.   Lena relaxes into me as well and I feel her head rest on mine. We stay that way for awhile as I doze in and out of consciousness.

I awake the blank screen of the TV that shut itself off after a long time of disuse. I check my phone and I am startled to see that it is two in the morning. I move to get up when Lena wakes. She yawns and stretches.

"What time is it?" Her voice heavy with sleep. Her eyes not quite coming open.

"Two in the morning," I reply. At that, her eyes shoot open.

"Geez, guess I should head home. We slept half the day away."

"No," I say a little louder than I meant too.  Lena looks at me a little funny. "I mean, you can just stay here. I'll get you some clothes to sleep in." I don't know why I wanted her to stay so badly. Although I was scared that if she left, grief would find its way in. I was just being able to feel happy again and I couldn't let that happen.

"Okay. I'll do the dishes if you want to find clothes for and change yourself." I smile and help her up then go to my room. I change quickly and stash my Supergirl uniform under my bed. Then find shorts and an old t-shirt for Lena and take them to her. She heads to the bathroom to change while I lock the door and turn off lights.

"Where should I sleep?" She asks from behind me.

"Well the couch isn't that comfortable so I figured my bed was big enough for two." Lena smiles and nods at me. It was a sweet sort of smile, but she gets in on one side of the bed and I get on the other. I'm careful to leave plenty of space because Alex has always complained that I take up the whole bed. I feel Lena's breathing slow and soon my eyes drift shut. My last thought was that Lena and I were spending more time together than not, and I really liked that.


	8. Really? Again?

I wake up and the first thing I realize is that I actually slept through the night. That hadn't happened since Alex came and stayed with me. The second thing I realize is that I am not alone. In fact, my arm is thrown around her waist, my forehead pressed against her back, and my other arm under her head. I have no idea how we ended up in such an intimate embrace.

My cheeks flush without my permission and I try to move away. Only then do I realize that Lena Luthor is holding on to my arm and my legs are tangled in hers. I give in, I'm too comfy to move anyways. I doze off for a few more minutes.

My phone starts blaring on the bedside table and wakes me and Lena with a start. We look at each other and color rises to her cheeks as she realizes the position we were in. I feel the heat rise to my own checks. The phone rings again and I turn to pick it up.

"Kara, we think we have a new lead in the bombing cases. Come in now." Alex speaks with urgency.

"Okay. I'm on my way." I hang up and look to Lena who has a questioning look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I forgot I promised Alex I'd meet her for breakfast before work." I make up the lie on the spot. Lena's face drops a little.

"It's okay. I should get home to shower anyways. I'll just change real quick." Lena grabs her clothes from the day before and heads to the bathroom. I quickly grab my uniform from under the bed and put it on. Then pull on my dress pants and begin buttoning up a light blue blouse. My back is to the bathroom as I hear Lena exit and I finish the last buttons. I turn to her and I'm jealous.  _How could someone look so good after a bomb crisis, spending half the night on the couch, and then putting on day old clothes?_

"I'll text you later?" She seems uncertain if she should.

"Yes of course, and I'll see you on Friday for sure," I say remembering the plans we made what seemed a century ago. She smiles and leaves, grabbing her purse on the way out and one last 'Bye.' As soon as she is gone I take off out the window and head for the DEO.

When I arrive Alex, Hank, and Winn are all gathered around the main console. I feel a stab of pain when I realize that the 'wrong' feeling I have is because Mon-El was gone.

"Hey, what's this lead you found?"

"We captured one of the robbers from Noonans. Hank searched his thoughts but we couldn't find much." Alex says.

"All he knows is that they would get a text with a location and have to set up an explosion. That group didn't do the Coliseum. It was a one-time thing so no one knew the whole plan." Hank explained to me. "So we believe that either you or Lena were the targets." That causes a lump to form in my throat. Lena could never catch a break. Even after she saves the world people are still trying to kill her.

"Okay. Then I am going to watch her until we figure more out." I was not going to let her out of my sight until this was over. So I took off, I flew and sat on top of a building across from L-Corp so I could see Lena's office and sent a quick email to work saying I was following a lead for a new story, that would buy me some time away.

I look across and use my x-ray vision to see in. I'm surprised to see she isn't alone. On the couch in her office I see Nasthalthia lounging while typing away on her phone. I see Lena pick up her phone and dial it. Then mine starts buzzing in my waistband. I feel a smile creep on to my face as I answer it.

"Hello,"

"Kara! Hey. Umm... I was just bored and figured I'd call."

"Aren't you at work?"

"Yes, but surprisingly have little to do. Nasthalthia came to kind of see what I do but she spends all her time with her headphones in and typing away on the screen. I'm regretting buying it for her."

"Well I'm actually near L-Corp, I just finished following a lead for a story that was really nothing. I could stop by for lunch."

"Perfect. I'll have some brought up. See you soon." She hangs up and I wait on the rooftop for a bit. I see Lena order food and hear her tell Nasthalthia that I'm coming. She doesn't really react but goes back to typing on the phone.

I quickly change and land in an alley nearby. I make my way to the building and up the elevator. No one stops me because my presence is so common now. Our weekly lunch dates have gone from once a week to almost every day. Jess is actually outside Lena's office and waves me through.

When I open the door Lena looks up and hastily tucks something into a drawer then stands and walk towards me. She gives me a hug.

"Lena?" I question over her shoulder. "What are you hiding from me in that desk drawer?" Then I noticed how many pencils are on her desk. Not just pencils though, like professional colored pencils.

"It's nothing. Just a sketch I was doing to pass the time. I may not be busy but it doesn't look good if the CEO is constantly gone."

"I didn't know you were artistic. Can I see it?"

"Well, you kind of have to be to draw up plans for machines and projects. But I like to draw other things too and no it's not finished and it's not very good. I was just going from memory."

"Oh come on. Please. I won't tell anyone this juicy little secret. The CEO of L-Corp spends her days doodling. Or... it could be front page news." I jokingly say but let a sinister smile touch my lips.

"You wouldn't dare." She says back but when I just stare she heaves a sigh. "Okay. Fine. But it's embarrassing. And keep in mind it's just from memory." Lena walks back to her desk and pulls open the drawer. She hesitates and looks at me. I hold my hands out for the page and she looks at it again. Finally, Lena handed me the paper.

When I look at it I gasp. It's me. My back is turned from the point of view but it's me on the fire escape the morning after Mon-El left and Lena came to comfort me. The details are amazing. The page is washed with the pinkish red of a rising sun.

"Lena, I had no idea you could do something like this. It's amazing." She blushes.

"I don't tell many people about it. Not that I have very many friends to tell."

"Well, I'm glad you let me see. But why were you drawing me?"

"I don't know. I guess with just everything that's been happening, I realized that this was the first morning that we were more than just acquaintances. I mean that I was sure you weren't just one of those people who seek my companionship to get something out of it."   Lena blushes again like it was silly, but I could see some past hurts in her face that still scar her.

"Lena, of course, this is much more than that. You are one of my best friends. And even if you were forced out of your company right now and left with nothing we would still be friends." I hesitate. How could I call her my best friend we she doesn't even know my biggest secret? I contemplate telling her but Nasthalthia is in the room.

"Plus the shopping sprees are a nice benefit." I joke instead and my easy smile breaks the tension between us. I hand back the drawing and Lena puts it back in the drawer.

A knock at the door signals the arrival of our lunch and Lena calls for them to come in. The delivery boy places the food on the coffee table. Lena hands him a bill and says to keep the change. He grins at such a big tip and says 'Thank you' and leaves.

We settle into our usual lunch. Nasthalthia sits on the couch eating and ignoring us. I love just hanging out with Lena. She makes me feel more normal, more human than I ever had.

_Boom!_

A distant explosion shakes the floor beneath our feet. We jerk our heads up to meet each other's eyes. Then another shakes the room, even closer.

"Someone's bombing the building!" I exclaim. "Do you have a way out of here?"

"Yes. I have a back stair all the way to the ground that's reinforced to survive even a level five hurricane." Another rumble washes over the building as Lena walks over to one of her paintings and pushes a button on the side of the frame. A door slides open that was so seamless to the wall I had never noticed it before.

"Go! I'll go grab Jess and follow you." I start hurrying to the office door. Lena grabs Nasthalthia's hand and pulls her towards the secret stair. As soon as they get through the door another explosion rips the air. When I turn back to look at them rubble falls in large chunks to block the doorway. Then a support beam lands on top.

"Kara!" Lena cries out.

"I'm okay. Jess and I will find another way out. Go!" And with Lena's vision of me blocked I quickly strip off my clothes for the Supergirl outfit beneath. I fly out to the reception desk and grab Jess who is crouched under her desk. I fly her out the balcony window. She tries to protest to save Lena first.

"Ms. Luthor is safe. Don't worry." I fly her to the ground. Then that's how I proceed. Flying in and out of each floor, from top to bottom, searching, for anyone trapped. It became fewer and fewer people as I descended. Eventually making it to the bottom floor.

I scan the crowd for Lena and have a brief panic that they didn't make it out when I see her exiting the alley on the side of the building. I quickly change again and join the crowd. I push my way toward the raven-haired CEO and grasp her tight.

"How did you get out here before us?" She asks.

"Supergirl was saving people." Not a lie. I hate lying to her, and it gets harder every day.

I see a weird look in Nasthalthia eyes like she didn't believe me. But then Jess comes over.

"Ms. Luthor! I am so glad you are safe!" She throws her arms around her employer and Lena is shocked at first. She does lightly hug her back and reassure her. Then Jess seems to realize she just hugged one of the most powerful women in the United States and let's go. With a blush and a nod, she fades back into the crowd. The DEO is already here and coordinating medics and search teams. I leave Lena to go talk to Alex.

"What are you doing here in your street clothes?" Alex asks.

"I was having lunch with Lena. She would want to see that I am okay." I answer.

"You are spending a lot of time with Ms. Luthor lately." She seems like she is implying something as she raises an eyebrow at me.

"She's a friend. And one that makes me feel normal." I shoot back. I'm very defensive about Lena and I know it but I can't help it.

"Okay, okay. It's just... that's what I said about Maggie too." My mouth drops open at her implication but we are saved from further discussion as Hank approaches.

"The building is safe. They attacked different support columns on each level. All varying in location. It didn't seem logical unless the bombers didn't want to take down the building, only cause fear" Hank tells us.

"Well, that's at least a little good news. And now we know they are targeting Lena. Why else's would they attack her building?" I state, letting out a sigh.

"Except we don't know why. And if they wanted to kill her why not just take down the building?" Alex asks no one in particular.

"Right. I'll stay with Lena tonight. I'm not leaving her until we figure this out."

"Like you needed an excuse to spend more time with her," Alex says with a mischievous grin. Before I can respond to her and Hank is giving orders again.

I walk back to Lena who watches me approach. Nasthalthia is typing away on her phone and Dave scans the crowd silently.

"So obviously I am taking the rest of the day off of work. Want to do something? Maybe give me an exclusive interview for the CatCo newspaper that I can send in?" She smiles and nods yes. My stomach grumbles because we didn't get very far in our lunches and that makes her laugh.

"How about some food too. Dave, please go get the car. We can drop Nasthalthia at home first."

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace I have tried to get you to come with me to for awhile. And if you want the exclusive interview you won't argue." A glint of mischief is in her eye.

"Okay. But no kale."


	9. Final Explosion

"So what is this?" I ask, lifting the bun on my 'burger.' Lena brought me to the Fermentation restaurant, and it was weird. She lets out an amused sigh and rolls her eyes.

"It's a cheeseburger, Kara. It was locally crafted cheddar, aged Kimchi, and a side of pickled fries." I eye her suspiciously. 

"Isn't this a little umm... hipster, for your tastes, and mine," I ask.

"Kara, fermentation is a food craft that dates back beyond human history. Just try it. Typically its a little salty and has a savory flavor." I swallow and then take a bite. It was pretty good.

"Okay, okay. It's good. But I would rather have a big triple stack with extra bacon." I say after I put the sandwich back down and wipe my hands on the napkin sitting on the table. Lena laughs and reaches over to touch my hand. The contact was unexpected and I froze with a sharp intake of breath. All I hear is Alex in my head  _'That's what I said about Maggie too.'_ Lena looks down and seems to realize what she did and takes her hand back by getting a drink. 

"Okay well next time you can choose, but thanks for trying this with me." Lena flashes another smile that I am growing to love more and more. Alex's voice is playing in my head while my inner voice argues that we are just friends. 

We pass the meal with idle chat, both avoiding the topic of Lena's mother possibly trying to kill her. When the bill is split, after much insistence, we go outside where Dave is waiting with the car. We climb in the back seat as Dave drives us back to Lena's apartment. I watch the city pass by the window.

"Kara? What's wrong? You aren't as bubbly as you usually are. Even after a bombing." Lena's voice was dripping with concern. 

"I'm just thinking. There's been a lot going on today." Lena nods and leaves me to my thoughts. When we get to her building she turns to say goodbye but I need to do something.

"Can I come up with you?" With a soft smile and a nod she turns to the doorman and he opens it for us.

The elevator ride up is silent. My thoughts race as I run out of time. My internal struggle grows until I feel like my literal fight or flight response kick in and the elevator continues to rise. 

"Lena there is something I need to do, and I hope it doesn't affect our friendship, and I am not really sure what I think and I just need to see something and..."

"Kara, What is it?" Lena cuts off my rambling. 

I take a deep breath to steady myself, then I lurch forward. My lips clumsily crash into hers in my nervousness. I panic when she doesn't react, but then her head tilts to get a better angle and her soft lips move with mine. Butterflies tumble in my stomach when I fully realize whats happening. I am kissing Lena Luthor. My best friend. The elevator dings open and we part.

"Kara..." Lena's voice is soft. I hear a scuff of a shoe come from the apartment and turn towards it. I expect to see Nasthalthia, but the apartment is dark. We must have spent more time at the restaurant than I realized and I was too deep in thought to notice. Lena turns when I do.

"Nasthalthia?" Lena calls into the apartment. We walk into the near darkness and hear no response.

"Lena, I have a bad feeling," I whisper. She nods and we turn back to the elevator so we can go get Dave. I feel a prick in my neck. I reach for it and pull out a dart with a vile and whats left of a glowing green liquid. I try to reach for Lena but the world starts to go black and I fall, my legs no longer responding. I see Lena on the floor next to me, then I lose conciseness. 

When I come to, my vision is hazy. I'm in a steel cage. I can still feel the kryptonite in my system, its faint but still enough to weaken me. I see another still form in a cell adjacent to mine.  _Lena_. I Struggle to my feet to look around. We are in what looks like a large warehouse, only the lights directly above the two cells are on. The rest of the area is completely empty. My eyes continue to adjust to the dim lighting. Then I see her, Lillian Luthor. Next to her is a large man, muscles strain at his tight shirt. His face, however, is covered in a mask. 

"Oh good, you're awake," Lillian says, her voice sharp and cold. 

"What do you want? Bombing Lena wasn't good enough? You had to kidnap her too?" I'm still groggy and struggling to figure out what is happening. 

"Oh no, you have it wrong. I wasn't attacking  _Lena_. I was attacking  _you_. I grow tired of this charade you play with her. Pretending at being her friend while lying to her face every day. I was hoping Lena was smart enough to figure it out by now but I am tired of waiting."

"What does that have to do with the bombing?"

"The bombs were to force you to use your powers in front of her. Or at least make it obvious that whenever Kara Danvers disappears, Supergirl swoops in to save the day. But that wasn't working."

"How did you get the Kryptonite? Superman took all of the Kryptonite on earth away." I was stalling to try and gather my strength. 

"While we were on that horrible ship, we liberated more than my daughter. They had a whole room of it, just sitting there. So we took a bit. We had just enough for three of doses. Lena trusts you too much. In her mind, there is no way that bubbly, sweet Kara could be the Girl of Steel. And you see Ms. Danvers, I need my daughter on my side. The only way is to force her to see the truth." And with that Lillian Luthor strode away into the darkness. With the kryptonite sill in my body, I could only make out a doorway with a dim light. I could see the silhouette of Lillian but also someone else. And then they were gone. 

The man in the mask stayed behind and watched me. I tried a futile pull at the bars. My strength was slow to return to me. I worried at the man's presence and Lillian's final words. I had nothing to do except wait for Lena to wake. After a few more minutes she began to stir.

"Lena!" I exclaim. This brings the man back to attention.

"Kara?" She says groggily and sits up. "What happened?"

"Your mother," I state simply. 

The man opens the door to Lena's cell without a word. From behind his back, he draws a wicked looking blade the glints in the dim light. The appearance of the blade makes Lena scoot away from him.

"No, what are you doing?" she asks, fear making her voice higher than normal. 

"What I am ordered to do, to make you suffer until the truth comes out." He looks at me briefly to make sure I got the point. Fear climbs into my throat as the man gets closer. Lena has no more room as her back pressed against the bars of my cell. 

"Lena, forgive me. This is all my fault. I should have told you earlier. I should have told you days ago, weeks ago." Adrenaline and fear were purging my system.

"What? Kara, what are you talking about?" The man was standing over her now. With a yank, I pull the bars apart and Lena tumbles back into my legs, I scoop her up and use my laser vision to cut the bars on the opposite side of the cage down. Then we are out, flying through the sky, I head towards Lena's apartment. Neither of us speaks but I can feel her eyes boring into me. When we land on the balcony outside her apartment I set her down gingerly. She takes a few steps away from me but doesn't turn to face me. I wait a few moments but the silence becomes too much.

"Lena, please say something." My voice is soft and pleading. My heart aches because each second that passes I can feel her drifting away. 

"You lied to me. Of all the people in my life, I never thought you would lie to me." Her voice was so soft that I wouldn't have been able to hear it without my super hearing. I reach for her but she walks toward the balcony doors.

"Goodbye, Supergirl." Then Lena walks inside and shuts the door behind her. Shuts the door on me. And my heart breaks for the second time in my life.


	10. Broken Trust

I stare numbly at the window next to my bed. Tears streak my face but no more come. I had missed work and ignored my phone as it rang. I can hear fire truck sirens in the distance but could not bring myself to help.  _They got their jobs done long before Supergirl, and would get them done long after,_ I think almost bitterly.

A soft knock at the door then it clicks open without a response. Footsteps across the hard floor. It's Alex. I would know her stride anywhere. The bed shifts and I feel her arms wrap around me.

"Is it Mon-El?" She asks.  _Mon-El? I had almost forgotten about him._  That just increased my heart ache. I also feel guilty for forgetting so soon. I shake my head slowly.

"What's wrong then?"

"She knows. She knows I lied to her. Her evil mother ruined everything and now she won't even look at me." Alex was quiet for a moment while she tried to figure out who knew what.

"Lena knows you're Supergirl and her mother forced the truth out." I nod as my sobs begin anew. Hearing it out loud was almost as bad.

"Now Lena won't talk to you because she thinks you lied." I nod through more tears.

"Oh, Kara... I know how much her friendship meant to you." Alex tightens her grip on me and rests her head on mine. She lets me cry until no more came. When I finally still my breathing I try to tell Alex the rest.

"I kissed her."

"What?" Disbelief plain in Alex's voice.

"I had to know. I mean I suspected after what you said but I needed to know."

"Oh, Kara." Alex kisses my head and smooths my hair. "What did she say?"

"She didn't get the chance to say anything. After that, we were taken by CADMUS. Then I had to save her by ruining our trust."

"How did they take you?"

"Lillian grabbed kryptonite from the Daxam ship when we went up." Alex's silence was enough to show her concern about that, but we just laid there for a few more minutes.

"Alex? I think I love her. But I am so confused. What I felt for James was real, even if it was brief. And I truly loved Mon-El. So how could I love Lena too?"

"It's possible to love both. But only you can truly know what you feel." I nod but remain silent.

That's how we remain for the rest of the morning. Alex occasionally stroking my hair while silent tears fall from my eyes like someone didn't quite get a faucet all the way off. Alex's phone breaks the silence like a siren and she whispers an apology in my ear before answering.

"Danvers. Yes. I'll be right there."

"Do you need me?"

"No sweetie. Stay. I'll be back tonight." Then she was gone. And I was alone again. The pain had turned to numbness and I watched the shadows change the room around me as the day progressed.

That's how the week passed. Alex coaxed some food into me and moved me from the couch to bed and back again. She was always there, fretting over me, but I was in a haze of loneliness. First Mon-El left and then Lena. The only thing that stirred me was a very angry voicemail from Snapper Carr saying that if I don't show for work Monday then I might as well never show again.

So Monday morning I reported to my job. The only thing I had left. I mean I had Alex but she also had Maggie.

"Nice of you to show up," Snapper said in his bitterly sarcastic way. I just stared at him and he grunted.

"You are to go to Lena Luthor's press conference at L-Corp about her energy alternative." I stiffen at the mention of her name.

"Le...Lena Luthor?" I stutter out.

"Look she  _can_  speak. Yes, Lena Luthor. The conference starts in an hour. Now go." I turn to leave, trying to stop my hands from shaking. Behind me, Snapper keeps talking to the rest of the people in the room.

"Conner! What do we have on the missing Supergirl story?"

L-Corp stood before me. What was once a building that gave me joy now kept me rooted across the street staring at it in dread. With a deep breath, I force my feet to move. I flash my press pass at the guards and they wave me through. Rows of seats are in the large open lobby facing a stage with a podium. I take one in the middle and a little off to the side, hoping Lena doesn't see me.

I open my notepad and wait while fiddling with my pen. It doesn't feel right in my hand because it's not my favorite. My favorite was the pen Lena gave me after my first article about her came out.

"If you are going to be a reporter. You'll need a proper pen for the notes." She had said while handing me an oak carved box with my initials carved into the top. The pen was probably worth a month's salary and left me speechless.

Now, this regular ballpoint pen felt foreign in my hand, but I would have felt weirder if I had used my gifted one. I get a sidelong glance from a man next to me that makes me stop clicking the button.

Soon Lena's board members are filed into the stage to sit in the chairs behind the podium and someone else begins talking. I'm too distracted by thoughts to pick up on what they are saying.

"Now, I present to you, Ms. Lena Luthor." The speaker says and snaps my attention back to the present. Polite applause moves through the room as she walks across the stage. My breath stops and a stab of pain hits my heart. Lena was more beautiful then I remembered and it made me want to cry. Something was different though. She seemed so cold. Not even a hint of a smile graced her lips.

I shrink back in my seat and pointedly stare at my notebook, hoping she does not see me.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I want to keep this brief because it is important and I don't want to distract from that. The biggest problem facing this generation and those to come after is sustainability. We have yet to come up with a fuel source that is readily available to everyone. Solar panels only work until we have long rainy weeks. And if it gets too hot they break. Windmills only work in open fields if there is wind. Every alternative has its limitations and also require a great deal of maintenance. So here, at L-Corp, we are seeking a new way to supply energy."

Lena the begins clicking buttons on a remote to begin a very impressive slide show. From what I understand of it Lena plans to send solar panels into our atmosphere to act like stationary satellites that always face the sun. They would use electrical boosters to maintain their position. Then some sort of complicated mathematics and the satellites could actually transfer the electricity to stations on the ground to be used.

The implications of such a thing were causing whispers to spread through the crowd. People were growing restless to ask questions as Lena pressed on.

"In conclusion, due to the way the energy is transferred and stored, clean renewable energy can be available with little cost to even the most remote corners of the earth."

With that everyone was bursting out of their seats asking for her attention. She scans the crowd and then her eyes lock on mine. I freeze and I can't look away. My breath shortens to panicked breaths. She points to the man next to me.

"Yes, you sir."

"Yes Ms. Luthor, Kyle Ross, National Daily Newspaper. From what I understand this will eventually be low cost. But how will you pay for the initial costs of everything? Like building the satellites and getting them into orbit?"

"We are repurposing some satellites that are left from one of Lex Luthor's more darker plans that luckily never came to fruition. As for implementing the plan, I was going to ask Supergirl's help with placing the satellites but she seems to be missing." Lena's eyes bore into mine. I have no idea what she is trying to say to me.

"But unless someone here knows what happened to her, we plan on raising the funds from generous people to build a ship to launch them into place." Lena's eyes finally leave mine and I can breathe again. She takes a few more questions and then suddenly I am sitting there in an almost empty room, staring at a nearly blank page.

I stand in a haze and walk to the elevator. Then I am rising up through the building before I can stop myself. The doors ding open and I hesitate.

"Ms. Danvers! It's been awhile. I am glad to see you. Go right ahead in." I nod and fake a smile. Seems Lena never told Jess what happened or to keep me out. In front of the office door, I take a steadying breath and step inside.

Lena stands in front of the window looking out over the city.

"I expected you to come in this way." She says in a cold, emotionless voice that tears at my heart. She had nodded at the window so I knew she meant flying. I remain silent, unsure what to say. I know if we have any future, even as acquaintances, it's in her hands.

"I just keep thinking of all the little things. The things that are so obvious. I should have known who you were but I was so blinded by trust and..." She trails off before saying what else and it hurts too much to hope what it was. She turns to me and her cold eyes lock on mine. I am still stupidly standing by the door, unsure what to do with my hands so I press them to my thighs.

"You didn't trust me, did you? You said you did. Said you would always believe me. But you didn't really because I am a Luthor."

"Lena no! I wanted to..."

"Enough. I can't do this right now. Today was supposed to be a great day. A giant leap for my company and mankind. Instead, I have to see you in the crowd. You broke any trust we had. Just leave Kara. If that's even your real name."

"Okay. But if you still want Supergirl's help, she will." I leave and see Lena turn back to the window and before the door shuts I think I see her hands shake.


	11. Fire

Two weeks have passed since I last talked to Lena. Once I saw her standing on the balcony of L-Corp as I flew past. Supergirl's absence was noted by almost every media outlet but I soon dawned my cape again when an alien attack threatened a school bus full of children.

It felt good to be Supergirl again. Just a distraction really. It became my habit to fly to the DEO as soon as I was done with work. If there was nothing to do J'onn and I would spar. They were searching for a way to dampen my powers so I could practice with others but had little success.

I would return late at night to my apartment and try to sleep. I was restless though and got very little. Mostly I would lay awake and stare at my ceiling until it was near dawn and then go watch the sunrise.

The sunrise always made me think of Lena. Of the picture, she drew of me in her office. My heart was broken and this time I didn't think there was enough left to pull it back together. Like not only did Lena smash it but she took half the pieces with her.

I stir from where I sit on the fire escape. The sun is well above the horizon so I use my super speed to dress and make it to work on time. I know Alex would say I am being reckless with my powers but I don't really care too much anymore.

"Danvers!" Comes Snapper's gravely voice as I walk in the door.

"Tonight you are going to the Sun Gala being held by L-Corp to raise funds for their alternative energy. You're friends with the infamous Lena Luthor correct?" My mouth hangs open.  _I don't know,_ I want to say but it doesn't come out.

"Perfect. Make sure you get an exclusive quote then. We need a step up on the competition. We only have one pass so you go alone. The theme is fire so dress appropriately. You can have the day off to get ready. The rest of the details are in your email." Then Snapper Carr moves on to his next victim before I can object.

In a panic I decided to call Alex. Not only am I freaking out about seeing Lena, but also I have nothing to wear. Despite Alex's badass-ness, she was always better at clothing than me.

"Kara? Are you okay? Do you need me to come over?" Worry colored her voice like it did every time we talked for the past two weeks.

"Yes, no, I don't know. I have to go to this stupid Gala thing that Lena is hosting. I'm freaking out because I have to see and talk to her. Also, I have nothing to wear because it has a stupid theme. It's just stupid and I am freaking out." It all comes out in a rush because I am nervous.

"Relax Kara. What's the theme?" Alex's voice is calm and it helps steady me as well.

"Fire. I think it's because of the sun." She hums into the phone as she thinks.

"Okay. I think we have something here at the DEO that will work. It might need some changes but I'm sure I can have the undercover costume team work some magic."

I am pacing my apartment a few hours later waiting for Alex who said she was on her way. I spent the hours in between doing my hair and makeup. I had my hair in a knotted bun near the nape of my neck. I had used my super speed to race around and find something to do with my hair. I found these bright red, orange, and yellow beads that I was able to weave into it. And I must say it had an amazing effect, like little coals searching for something to light on fire. I hoped it would match the dress.

I spent the better part of that time doing and redoing my make up to get the perfect smokey eye. If I had to see Lena, I was going to look damn good.

A knock brings my pacing up short and then Alex comes in carrying a black garment bag. She lays it on the table so I can look inside. She catches my hand before I undo the zipper.

"No matter what happens tonight, you look gorgeous." I smile at her words and unzip the bag. I inhale sharply at the gorgeous garment.

"Alex! It's beautiful. And perfect."

"And bulletproof. Not that you need it." Alex grins at her own joke and I roll my eyes before picking up the dress to go change.

The Gala was in an old historic house. The kind that only a name like Luthor and a bunch of money could use for a party. The large double door entrance opens into an equally large foyer with a wide staircase that splits into two directions at the top and wrapping back around the room. To my right is a study of some sort and to my left is a dining room.

The crowd is a moving mass of reds, oranges, yellows, and blacks. It gave the entire room a soft warm light that made the whole thing almost dreamlike.

Heads turn when I enter, causing my cheeks to flush, but I force myself to not look down in embarrassment.

_"Alex, this is not fire themed." I had said, but I didn't really care that much because it was such a beautiful gown._

_"It's the hottest part of the fire. Besides, blue was always your color." Alex had said. And when I lifted it from the bag I saw what she meant. The dress was covered with rhinestones that shimmered and moved. The bottom started a deep blue and transitioned to a lighter one as you looked up the dress. But around my chest, it transitioned into a yellow, then, orange, then red. Blue was still the most notable._

The heads continued to turn as I made my way through the crowd. I caught a glimpse of myself in a wall made of mirrors in the dining room. I looked like the hottest fire come to life. My cheeks flushed again at the attention I knew I would get all night and cursed Alex under my breath. She did this on purpose.

I made my way to a table laden heavy with food. Most of it appetizers and finger foods. Live music played somewhere off in the distance and I decided to go seek it out once I had a small plate loaded with food.

A small string quartet was set up on a wide back porch overlooking a garden fit for a queen. It was large and expansive with a fountain in the center and benches surrounding it. I could see trees and tall hedges looming in the dark. And I rolled my eyes at the couples already beginning to occupy the darkest corners.

I heard glasses being chimed inside and knew something was happening. I made my way back through to the dining room. Descending the steps was none other than the hostess of this party, Lena Luthor. She stopped on a landing that was halfway up the stairs.

Lena's eyes scanned the faces of the crowd as she smiled at them. She nodded occasionally at notable individuals that speckled the crowd in this very rich and exclusive event. When I shifted my footing to pull my notebook and pen from my handbag, Lena's eyes found mine and for a second it was like the world stopped. Her mouth fell open slightly, for what reason I couldn't decipher. Either for my presence or my dress or both. Lena covered it quickly though by beginning to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome! And thank you for joining us tonight."  Lena continued into more details trying to persuade greedy people to open their wallets and I quickly scrawled across the page trying to get the story Snapper wanted.

"So everyone raise your glasses, this is to a brighter future for our children and grandchildren. To a future that is brighter than the hottest fire. Brighter than the sun!" Everyone muttered something like 'here, here' or 'cheers' and glasses clinked around the room.

I made my way back outside from the stuffy foyer to finish my notes and tuck them back into my bag. I was leaning on the rail watching the fountain when I heard her approach.

"Kara." Lena almost sighs my name and it sends tingles down my spine. I missed hearing her say my name. She says it like no one else does. I turn away from the porch railing to face her. The girl that stole my heart and wouldn't give it back to me.

"Lena," I say just as soft. Not sure where we go from here. Lena holds all the power and it scares me.

"Kara. I hoped they would send you."

 _What!_ My brain screams. Why would she hope that? The implications hurt too much to wish for.

"Wh-why would you hope that? I didn't think you would want to see me."

"Kara. In that dress. Everyone sees you." Lena's eyes look over my body. I feel them trace up every inch like lasers. My checks burn even hotter.

"I hoped because I didn't know if you would answer my phone calls. Plus I wasn't sure until I saw you again."

"Su-Sure of what?"

"That I miss you. Everyday. And I realized that I may have overreacted. You had a big secret and you didn't know how I would react. And then my mother forced you to tell me. And I miss you, Kara. I miss your laugh and miss your smile. Kara, can you forgive me?" My breathing had sped up as she spoke. Maybe my heart wasn't broken. Just stolen. Lena stole it and here she was offering it back.

In a blink of an eye, I had picked her up and pulled into an unoccupied corner of the garden. My lips found hers in a desperate seeking way. She had made a small gasp at the speed but didn't object. Lena's hands made their way to the back of my neck and pulled me even closer. My tongue was searching for entry to her mouth when I heard someone in the distance.

"Has anyone seen Ms. Luthor? Ms. Luthor!" Jess was calling from within the house.

I broke off the kiss, too suddenly for my liking but getting caught together was not an option. I place my forehead on hers and inhale the scent of her.

"Jess is looking for you," I whisper to her. Her eyes scrunch up in a question but then she remembers.

"Right. Super hearing. So I take it that this means you forgive me?" I chuckle lightly.

"Only if you forgive me too." And with a smile that I love so much, she leaves me in the shadows to go deal with whatever emergency Jess has for her. 


	12. Sunrise

I weaved my way through the crowd heading for the exit. I couldn't find Lena anywhere to say goodbye. Despite the late hour, the house was still full of people laughing and drinking. Ties had begun to loosen and shoes were kicked off.  _Luthor's sure know how to throw parties for the rich and famous._

When I finally escape the stuffy house I dial my phone to call a taxi. There was no way I was ruining this dress by flying. Plus alcohol may not affect me but better safe than sorry. A dark car slows in front of me and the back window rolls down.

"Would you like a ride Ms. Danvers" comes a husky voice in the back. Mesmerizing red lips appear from the shadows of the dark car and I can feel a knot form in my stomach. Not of anxiety but something I can't quite put my finger on. I nod and walk around the car to get in the back with Lena.

"I couldn't find you in the party. I figured you had left."

"Oh, my dear. I couldn't leave without you. I believe we still have to finish our conversation from earlier." A sly smile comes to her lips.

"Oh?" I say confused at first trying to remember what we could have been talking about.

"Oh!" I exclaim as I remember. My cheeks flush at the thoughts running through my head. I glance toward the front of the car but the partition is up and Dave can not see us.

Suddenly Lena is very close. Her lips just a breath away from mine when I turn back toward her. Lena's eyes search mine as if asking permission so I close the gap between us.

It's a searing kiss. One that burns itself into your mind so that even years later you can still feel the heat of it. My tongue eagerly seeks the entrance to her mouth that I was denied earlier. She relents to my pressing and allows me to tangle mine with hers.

I feel myself rise a little from my seat and Lena lays back against the door. I support myself with a hand on the headrest and one on the window. The new angle deepens the kiss. I feel Lena's hands trail from my shoulders and down my back. Suddenly she breaks the kiss and puts her lips to my ear.

"Is this okay? I don't want to go too fast." She whispers and it sends shivers down my spine. All I can manage is a nod. Then I feel Lena's teeth nip my earlobe and I tighten my grip on the headrest.

_Crack!_

I almost fall onto Lena as the headrest snaps off in my hand. I sit back down, and the hand not holding the armrest covers my mouth in shock and embarrassment.

"Oh my Rao. Lena. I am so sorry." She laughs at the expression on my face. And for a few moments, it's a full-on belly laugh that gets me laughing too.

"Who's Rao?" Lena asks when she can finally catch her breath.

"Just the Kryptonian god of light and life," I say.

"Oh right. Because my girlfriend is an alien from another planet who has superpowers." She puts her head in her hands as if it was too much to comprehend.

"Girlfriend?" I asked, shocked that she would use it so soon. We had just spent almost a month apart and not talking.

"Well, I think just being friends is out of the question now. Because the thoughts I am having about you are anything but friendly." Lena's eyes darken as they wander my body. My cheeks flush again. Man, that was getting annoying.

"Except that I could hurt you. I mean look, it was our second kiss and I broke your car. Lena, how can we be together if I am constantly worried about hurting you?" The car stopped and I looked out the window. We were at my apartment.

"Hmm... let me take care of that. As for now, how about we just go up and watch Netflix?" Lena inviting herself up was odd but actually turned me on a little. She got out and told Dave to go home. No one would know she was here. Besides, little did Dave know that she would be with Supergirl.

When we head up to my apartment I grab clothes for myself and Lena while she pours some wine. While Lena changes I start up New Girl where we had left off. When she sees that she actually blushes.

"Umm... I am actually in season 4." My jaw drops at how far she's come.

"Well, I didn't really do much while we were apart. And it made me happy. It was something we did together." I smile and get up and pull her towards me. The kiss is soft this time and full of warmth, not the searing heat from earlier. I hear Netflix start to play but Lena and I are too occupied.

We lay on the couch and kiss and whisper to each other. We make each other giggle. The whole thing feels so natural that it's amazing we lasted so long as just friends. At some point, we both fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms. For the first time in a month, I sleep through the night.

My body stirs me again before dawn like I usually did to watch the sunrise. Lena is still sound asleep on top of me. I shift her gently to the side and stand up. Before I crawl out on to the fire escape I cover her with a blanket. For once I am not sad sitting out here. In fact, I am perfectly content. It's amazing how much has changed since just yesterday morning.

A hand touches my shoulder and I press my cheek into it as Lena sits next to me.

"This is a very different feeling from the last time we sat here." She places her arm around me. She still had the blanket on her shoulders and so now she drapes one end over mine.

"Yeah, I've watched the sunrise every morning since I last saw you. Mostly because I never slept anyways but also I think it was the moment I knew I would be okay, with you." Lena leans in and kisses my cheek and then lays her head on my shoulder. The sun breaks over the horizon and floods the city with light.

"I'm glad there are no more secrets between us."

"Well... there is one more that's kind of big. But it's related to my other big one." Lena lifts her head and looks at me with a puzzled look.

"My sister isn't actually an FBI agent. She works for a secret government agency the protects against alien invaders." Lena's mouth opens in shock.

"It's called the DEO. And I work with them. We fight bad aliens and humans. Including your mother." Lena sat silent thinking about what I just told her.

"And that's it. That's all my secrets."

"Thank you, Kara." She hesitates for a second. "Is there anything I can do? To help with my mother I mean."

"Just stay away from her. When she took us she told me she needed you to not trust me. To hate me so much to stand against me with her."

"Well, it didn't work. I could never hate you." My phone alarm went off.

"Well now that you know everything I guess I don't have to make excuses. I'm headed to the DEO to check in. I don't know how long I'll be gone so you can stay if you want or leave." I help Lena stand then giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Kara. We never talked about how open we are going to be about this."

"Well, you are the one with loads of publicity. So when we come out it can be on your terms. But for now, I was thinking we don't tell anyone." Lena smiles brightly at that. One more quick kiss and then a flash to my room to change and a flashback out the window. I turn and see Lena watching me fly away.

I exhale deeply as I flop on my couch twenty minutes later.

"What's wrong?" I start, Lena was still sitting at my kitchen island, mug in hand a newspaper open in front of her.

"Jeeze, I figured you had left. You startled me."

"Well, I was just going to have some coffee then go. What's with the sighing?"

"There is nothing for me to do, Hank is too busy to spar with me, no one else can or I risk hurting them. I told them that you knew my secret and Hank flipped out. Well flipping out for him is more of a stony silence."

"Okay, so many questions. Who's Hank and why is he the only one strong enough to fight you?" She picks up her coffee and walks over to the couch and sits next to me.

"Oh yeah. Hank is actually J'onn Jones a Green Martian from Mars who lives most the time as Hank Henshaw, director of the DEO."

"Wait martian? Never mind. I'll just let that one sink in. So they really have no way for you to fight anyone else?"

"They used to use a kryptonite emitting room but some fell into the wrong hands so Superman took all the kryptonite. So now we don't have any."

"Is kryptonite the only thing that weakens you?" She asked.

"Well, that and a red sun. My powers come from the radiation of earth's yellow sun." It was feeling really good telling Lena everything about me. She listened so intently, but then there was almost this spark in her eyes and she stood up suddenly.

"Where are you going?"

"I have an idea that can help us and help you. I don't know how long it will take. I'll talk to you later."

And with that, she grabbed her purse and was out the door. I sat there a little stunned at her abrupt departure and then lay back on the couch.  _Well, at least I can take a nap then._


	13. Surprises

_Warning: Mature content ahead. If you want to skip this chapter you probably can, or just read until the page break._

I land at the DEO shortly after Alex's call to hurry over. She didn't tell me why, only that I should get here straight away. There wasn't any chaos when I arrived. In fact, things seemed calm. If there were an emergency agents would be strapping on weapons and protective gear. I see Alex and Hank at the center console talking to someone.

"Lena! What are you doing here?" I hadn't shown her where this place was yet.

"I had a breakthrough. Your sister was kind enough to bring me so I could use her lab." She says. My eyes scan her. I haven't seen her in two days. I tried taking her food but Jess kept saying she was in the lab. Her red dress hugged her in sinful ways and I could feel my face start to grow hot.

"Lena found a way for you to train here with anyone," Alex says. My eyes break from Lena's and I look at my sister. She's smiling but I think she knows what I was thinking.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor was a big help in finding the missing puzzle pieces that we needed." Hank doesn't sound as happy having a Luthor figure out what his team couldn't, or being in his secret base.

"Really how?" Lena never ceases to amaze me.

"Come with me. I miss being able to knock you on your ass." Alex starts walking down one of the halls and brings me to a room similar to the one we had at the desert base for the kryptonite-powered room. I step in ahead of Alex. But I feel nothing.

"So what did Lena do?" Alex hits a button on the wall but it isn't like the first time she tried to do it. When she takes a swing I am able to sidestep it. Then I notice some panels glowing red along the outside of the room.

"Red sun emitters. It took Lena to figure out how to cause the radiation to take instant effect and also stop effecting your body immediately. And there are no possible side effects, unlike the kryptonite." That's the end of the conversation. Without my speed and strength, it took all my concentration to fight Alex. Hank was good but he also didn't have to train as much. Alex was great and as promised knocked me on my ass a few times.

We left the room after the I was looking up at the ceiling for the fifth time and refused to get up again.

"Man I am out of practice," I say starring at the fluorescents dangling over me. Then Alex's hand appears in my face to help me to my feet.

"Well thanks to your..." she raises an eyebrow at me.

"Friend"

"Thanks to your friend we can start training again."

When we get back out to the main room Lena is sitting in a chair talking to Winn.

"Oh no. This can't be good." I say, panicked about what Winn could tell her about me. Alex just laughs and keeps walking to check on some of the monitors.

"Kara hey! I didn't know Lena knew." Winn is a little too happy. "This is great! I've wanted to talk to her about stuff since we stopped those alien guns."

"Talk to her about what?"

"Oh, Winn is just telling me about a bunch of different aliens you've had to face. And those kryptonite repelling suits sound amazing. We should work more on that." The last part was to Winn.

"Oh okay. Well, do you want a lift home? They don't really need me today and Alex has beaten me enough times already." Lena's face drains a little and a look at her quizzically.

"Like a  _lift,_ lift? Like flying?"

"Yes. What's the matter? I've flown with you before?"

"Well that was when it was like life or death. I mean just flying over the city." I roll my eyes and go pick her up bridal style.

"Relax it will be fine." And then we are out over the city. Lena's face buries into my neck and her hot breath causes thoughts that I should not be having while flying.

"You aren't really taking me home are you?" She asks without looking down.

"No. I haven't seen you for two days. I am not about to leave you now."

"Good." I can feel her smile on my neck and my heartbeat quickening. I hope she couldn't hear it.

When we land in my apartment I gently set her down but her arms remain firmly around my neck. My eyes meet hers and I can feel her chest rising faster. The tension becomes too much and our lips meet.

A small moan escapes my throat. Lena smiles and leaves my lips to kiss the soft skin under my jawline. Then she begins to suck there and my muscles tense. It felt so good but I step away, easily breaking her hold on me.

"Lena, we can't. I can't risk hurting you."

"You won't. Trust me."

"Lena. I have broken four guys' noses just by not being careful when kissing them. And another's foot by being too clumsy to dance."

"Kara, I made something for you, for us, before going to the DEO." She lifts her left hand that has a ring on it. It's a little bigger than usual but not so big to be obvious. She turns the stone setting a little and there is a click and then a warm red light seems to emit from the stone.

"It's a very small version of what I gave the DEO. And it has a very small range. Ten feet or so."

She picks up this miniature metal sculpture I have for decoration. It wasn't anything of value except I liked how it looked, like bubbles frozen in titanium. She walks it over to me.

"Here. Try to squeeze this." I do, expecting it to squish in my fingers like play-doh. But it holds firm against my strength. So I squeeze a little harder but still nothing. I look at Lena still a little confused. I don't feel any different at all. Like in the training room.

"Keep squeezing." So I do and she starts to take steps backward. After about five paces the metal yields a little. Then five more paces it becomes a wad in the palm of my hand.

"Lena. That's amazing." Now there was nothing holding me back from the thoughts I had been having. Also the very vivid dreams I had the past two nights.

I close the space between us quickly. The metal mass falls from my grasp. My cape following behind in a graceful billow. My hands grab Lena's beautiful head with her beautiful brain and pull her towards me in a kiss. 

 

 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

I immediately feel her tongue against my lips and let her pass. I can feel Lena's hands on my neck and then her fingers tangle into my hair. My hands leave her head and travel down her sides. I tug under her thighs a little and she jumps to wrap her legs around my waist. I stumble a little at the weight.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah. Just not used to not having my powers." She grins then brings her lips back to mine. Her dress had hiked up when she put her legs around me. The skin of her thighs was soft and hot. I could feel the heat between her legs against my stomach.

"Bedroom?" She whispers into my mouth and I can't get there fast enough. Definitely a drawback to not having my powers. I kneel down by the edge of the bed so Lena can sit. All the while our kisses intensify. I undo the catch for my cape and let it drop to the floor.

Lena had kicked off her heels on the way but my tall boots were a little awkward to remove. I had to sit on the bed to take them off and almost killed the mood, but Lena sat behind me and kissed my neck and then sucked at the sensitive flesh she had found before. Once free of the boots I stand and turned back to her. But I hesitate when what we were about to do sank in.

"Lena. I've... I've never been with..."

"A women? It's okay. I only did a couple times in college. We can figure it out together." She scoots towards me on her knees and puts her arms around me. She waits for me to continue. I know she won't push it unless I want her too.

I bite my lip and look away. Then I take a steadying breath and meet her eyes. That was all I needed. Lena's support is all I think I'll ever need again.

Our lips meet again and I lean over her. Lena rocks back and pulls me with her. One of my hands supports my weight while the other moves to her waist. I feel a zipper on the side seam and trace my hand to the top of it and begin to slide it down. I feel her hands searching for a way to remove my own uniform.

"As much as I am turned on by the fact that I am about to fuck Supergirl, I would like to remove this blue jumpsuit so I can actually do it." I smile into Lena's neck where I was kissing. Once I have her zipper all the way down my hand guides hers to the zipper cleverly hidden at my back.

Lena makes quick work of removing my uniform then and soon I am just in my underwear. Thankfully I skipped my usual 'granny panties' for the new lacy red bra and skimpy matching underwear I bought as a self-pity gift when I couldn't see Lena for two days.

Her eyes hungrily comb over my body. Before I can get self-conscience I pull off her own dress to find sheer black underwear and she wasn't even wearing a bra.  _How did I miss that?_

"You knew we'd end up here. Didn't you?" I jokingly accuse.

"I hoped we would," Lena says, unashamed at her presumption.

But I am too distracted. Lena's soft breasts are right in front of me. Women had never turned me on before but the sight of Lena's erect nipples causes my underwear to moisten between my legs.

I almost don't notice when my bra slides down my arms from Lena unlatching it. She pulls me back down for a kiss and my chest presses against hers. I feel her hardened nipples press against my sensitive flesh. Then her mouth leaves mine and the warm heat of her tongue is circling one of my own nipples. A moan escapes my throat as she works the nipple to a point. Then she moves to the other and an ache starts to form between my legs.

"Lena..." I moan. Suddenly she flips me over and begins trailing kisses down my taut stomach.

She kisses the skin right above the waistband of my underwear. She stops and looks back up at me. I bite my lip and nod. She comes back up and meets my lips. Then she begins sucking at the soft sensitive flesh that causes me to whimper.

Then I feel her hand trailing down my stomach where her kisses had trailed moments before. But this time her hand doesn't stop. I feel it slide into my underwear as her fingers find my slit.

"Oh, Kara. So wet for me already." She begins to circle my clit with her finger. I can only moan in response. Her mouth latches on to a nipple again and all I can do is hold on to her shoulders while she stimulates my body. Her hand slides lower and one of her fingers slips inside me as her palm continues to press against my clit. I moan her name and tangle my fingers in her hair.

"You're so tight and wet. I love it." She whispers as she slips in another finger. My hips buck a little towards her and she begins to move. Lena moves slowly at first which helps me adjust. She switches her mouth to my other nipple and it causes me to moan her name again.

"Faster." I'm able to pant out and she obliges. I begin bucking my hips to meet her fingers pumping in and out of me. Lena stretches back up to kiss me, tongues intertwined. This causes her to stop putting pressure on my clit so I reach down and start working it myself.

"I'm so close."I moan into her mouth as my legs begin to shake. Lena curves her finger and hits me just right with every stroke. Then I'm over the edge when my scream turns to moans and then just pants, I open my eyes to see a mischievous grin laying beside me.

"Who would have thought. A Luthor making a Super cum." I respond by putting my arms around her and burying my head in her soft breasts and chuckling.

My breathing slows and I look up to her, only to meet the green eyes that send shivers down my spine.

"I can't believe... Lena that was... amazing."

"Oh, and I have Kara Danvers at a loss for words. I must be good."

"I'll show you how much I appreciate it," I say while holding her gaze. I slowly pull one of her still hard nipples into my mouth. Lena's eyes close for a moment and then she meets my gaze again. My hand gently massages her other breast and causes her to moan deep in her throat.

I switch my mouth and hand once the first nipple is hard enough to cut glass. Then my right hand is free to trace down Lena's stomach and find the edge of her already thin underwear. My fingers snake in to find her already soaked.

"Seeing you come undone was such a turn on." She says when she sees my slight shock. Then I have an idea. I sit up and move away from her head. Lena gives me a curious look but then I pull her underwear all the way down her legs and off.

"Kara you don't have to. It's your first time." She tries to protest but I am already lowering my head to the heat between her legs. Her perfectly trimmed pubes are soft as I run my tongue from her center up to her clit.

Lena moans my name and it encourages me more. When I find the sensitive bundle of nerves her legs jerk slightly. My tongue begins to circle it and Lena's breathing turns to pants. Her pants turn to almost a chant of my name.

Encouraged by her moans I add my fingers to the mix. Slipping two of the into Lena's center as my tongue continued its menstruations. Her hips bucked a little, looking for more friction and becoming impatient with me. I remember how she curled her fingers inside me and do the same. Lena's fingers curl in my hair. And pull.

"Fuck, Kara. Fuck. I'm coming, I'm coming." Her twitching thighs gave proof to that. I stop using my mouth and speed up my fingers. Lena screams my name and it's almost as good as when she made me come undone.

As her breathing evens out I crawl back up to her and soon the last twitches leave her body. She snuggles into my arms and closes her eyes.

"Did I just fuck my girlfriend to sleep on my first try?" I teasingly ask. Lena turns to give me a slightly startled look.

"Such a dirty word for such a sweet puppy." I roll my eyes.

"Reserved only for you." I sass back with.

"Technically, maybe. But I also haven't slept in the last forty-eight hours so that could be it too." And with that, she rolled back over and used my arm as a pillow.

"Lena. Shouldn't we turn the ring off?"

"It's self-sustaining. I'll turn it off in the morning. I'd like to enjoy those hickeys a little longer." She says without looking. In one breath she invites herself to stay the night and turns me back on thinking about how she claimed me with her marks.

I watch the late afternoon shadows move across the room while I enjoy watching Lena sleep. Soon her even breathing lulls me to sleep. My last thought is about Lena Luthor. My girlfriend.


	14. Breakfast and Drinks

My stomach woke me the next morning. I couldn't feel Lena beside me but I could smell bacon coming from the kitchen. I moved to wipe the sleep from my eyes but felt an unfamiliar weight on my finger.  _The ring._ Lena must have slipped it on my hand while I slept. A warm glow still came from the gemstone which meant I was still powerless.

I stood and wrapped the bed sheet around myself instead of dressing. I padded softly into the kitchen. I saw Lena with her back turned. All she was wearing was a T-shirt. When she turned to put the eggs on plates I saw it was my favorite N-SYNC shirt.

"Don't get anything on my favorite shirt." I tease. She looked up at my comment.

"This ratty old thing?" She smiles.

"That is not ratty. It's a true fans collectible." I say deadly serious.

"Oh well then I better not get anything on it for sure." And with that Lena sets down her spatula and lifts the shirt over her head. Leaving her naked except for her panties. I feel my cheeks flush and I look away by adjusting my glasses.

"What's the matter Kara?  Any regrets in the light of day?" Lena asks, genuinely concerned.

"No, it's just, umm... Lena you're only the second person I've been with and umm... I'm just not used to it." This causes Lena to grin and walk over to me. She tugs at my chin to make me look at her. Some small part of my mind is amused at how small she looks as I look down at her. Then her lips meet mine and my uncomfortableness fades.

She begins to tug at my sheet when my stomach growls very loudly. Lena laughs into my lips and grabs my hand to lead me to the stools at the island.

"Sorry. I don't think the ring stops me from burning my usual amount of calories. Speaking of which. Why am I wearing it and why is it still on?"

"I wasn't sure if I was done with you yet." This brings a blush to my face again.

As we enjoy the large breakfast that Lena made as we talk. Well, I enjoy a large breakfast and Lena has an egg white omelet. I can finally tell her all my Supergirl stories. I'm in the middle of telling her about a snake named Fluffy when I noticed Lena has lost focus and is biting her bottom lip.

"Lena. Lena! What are you thinking?" Luckily she had put back on my shirt or I wouldn't be able to concentrate either.

"Just how much I love that hickey on your neck and how I want to pepper your skin with more." Another blush rises in my cheeks when a knock comes at the door.

"Who is it?" I call.

"Kara! It's me. I came to see if you wanted to spar and then get breakfast." Alex's voice calls through the door. In a panic, I look at Lena. She reaches for my hand and clicks the ring off.

"I'll be right there," I call back. With the ring off I use my super speed to pull Lena into the bedroom and put some clothes on. We were supposed to be just friends for now to the outside world. I was back at the door and unlocking it about three seconds after I last spoke. Alex stepped inside and gave me a hug.

"I just figured since Lena was kind enough to work so hard we should take full advantage of it." Alex's eyes land on the plates I forgot to clean up and I mentally cringe at the thought of trying to explain it away.

"Although now that I am here, I think it may not have been so selfless. Kara is your  _friend_ here?" She stresses the word, mocking what I said less than twenty-four hours before.

"Well...I...yes."

"Hey, Lena! You can stop hiding now." Alex calls into the apartment. Lena comes out of the bedroom. Luckily she had put on shorts while I let Alex in.

"Hello, Agent Danvers," Lena says with an innocent smile. Alex just rolls her eyes.

"You are being careful right? We don't need you breaking the CEO of a huge company." Alex directs her question at me.

"Umm... well Lena kind of made a miniature red sun emitter. See." I slip the ring off and hand it to her. Alex is fascinated with it and figures out how to turn it on. The red glow starts but Alex turns it off again and hands it back.

"Amazing. But I don't need to know its uses. So do you want to go practice or should I leave you here?"

I look to Lena and she just playfully rolls her eyes and shoos me away.

"Go. I'll clean up this mess. Then I'm headed to work because I am really behind now." I grin from ear to ear and speed to the bedroom to put on my Supergirl outfit. I am back in front of Lena and put the ring in her hands before kissing her.  _No use in pretending in front of Alex._

"I'll see you later." And then I pick Alex up and we head to the DEO. She was on my back like we used to do when we were kids.

"So that's what being friends means nowadays." Alex teases as the wind rushes past us.

"I promised Lena we could come out when she is ready. Until then we are just friends to everyone else."

"So the ring?"

"Just a precaution so I don't hurt her when... otherwise distracted."

"Say no more. I'm just worried about the technology falling into the wrong hands."

"I trust Lena with my life. It will be fine."

Then we were at the DEO and spoke no more of the morning events. We practiced until I was sore and covered in bruises that disappeared the moment we exited the training room.

"So I was wondering if you and Lena wanted to come have drinks with Maggie and me tonight. I would like to get to know her better if she is going to be in our lives." Alex drops her voice low so no one else can hear. I appreciate her helping us keep it a secret.

"I'm sure we can. I mean I'll have to ask but I'm sure Lena will come." I whisper back. We walk out into the main command center and I move to leave when Hank calls my name.

"Make sure that device doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Or fingers." Hank winks at me and my face burns.  _Of course, he knows._ My mouth opens and closes because I can't figure out how to respond.

"Good Luck Supergirl." And then he turns back and walks toward Alex who is doubled over in laughter at the command center. Hank says something to her and I think I catch the words 'handcuffs' and 'Maggie' and it shuts her up immediately.

I find Lena at the top of L-Corp when I swoop in through the open balcony window. She's on the phone with someone. Then she cuts whoever it was off by pushing angrily hitting the button on the side of the Bluetooth.

"You speak French?" I asked lingering in the doorway. It took me a second to realize what the foreign syllables were.

"Oui, mon amour." I wasn't sure what that last part was but I knew 'Yes.'

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, Alex invited us to drinks with her and Maggie. Do you have time to come?" I  move toward where Lena stands by the desk.

"Of course. I think I'm done for the day. I've been trying to work out contracts around the world but not many people are willing to help build a spaceship for a company in the United States."

"You know, I could help you now that I am no longer 'missing.' You wouldn't have to raise as much." Lena sits on the edge of her desk and pulls me towards her by my belt.

"I like the idea of doing this myself. Of changing this company's image for the good, permanently. If I ask you then it could just be a big thing about Supergirl." She holds my hands in hers and studies them. She doesn't seem to want to meet my eyes. I take one hand away from her and lift her chin so she looks into my eyes.

"Okay," I say. I try to pour every ounce of love and understanding into that one word. Lena's eyes soften and her lips part slightly.

I can't resist anymore and press my lips to hers. My hands tangle in her hair and I feel hers wrap around me. They grab my ass and pull me closer. I feel her knee pressed between my throbbing legs.

A knock on the door and I fly out the window and stare at Lena still perched on the edge of her desk. She stares out at me. Jess asks her a question and Lena waves her away. When Jess closes the door behind her I swoop back into Lena's embrace.

"That was close," I whisper in her ear.

"Yeah. Kind of a turn on. The...suspense. Imagine the rumors. Imagine the headlines. 'Luthor's can screw Supers in more ways than One'" she whispers back and sends shivers down my spine. Her lips brush mine again. We are about to pick up where we left off when my phone rings.

"It's Alex. I should get that" she nods but continues to hold my eyes.

"Hey, Alex."

"Hey, are you guys going to meet us tonight?"

"Yeah, yeah. What time?"

"Seven o'clock. At the alien bar." I look at the clock and internally sigh. It's already five thirty and I still have to shower.

"Yes, we will see you there. Bye, sis."

"Bye. See you soon." The line clicks off.

"I have to go. We are supposed to meet them at 7 and I still have to shower after my workout with Alex." A devilish grin creeps on to her face.

"You know. I could use a shower too. And I don't think I have time to drive home." I grin when I understand her meaning. Then I pick her up on my arms and head to my apartment.


	15. Billiards and Beds

_Authors Note: Mature content in this chapter. You can skip it if you want and not really miss anything. Also, comment and let me know what you guys think._

We arrived at the bar separately but still walked in together. Lena was trying to be slightly incognito by wearing her hair down and no makeup. She wore a t-shirt and a hooded jacket. Lena looked nothing like the powerful CEO that I had met in the office just hours before. I wore a striped shirt with a blazer which was usual for me. Although this time I did without the Supergirl under garb.

Alex and Maggie already had a table in the corner for us and had waters waiting. I hugged my sister but Maggie was in the corner so I couldn't  get to her. Which was fine because I knew she wasn't really a hugger.

"So, how are you guys?" I ask.

"Quiet day for both of us," Alex replies.

"Yeah I had a domestic disturbance call but it was just kids setting off some bottle rockets," Maggie adds in. Sometimes her day is just so normal it seems unreal compared to ours.

"How about you Lena? What did you do after breakfast?" Alex has an amused look but Maggie elbows her.  _I should have known Alex would have told her._ Lena just chuckles before responding.

"Could have been better. Still trying to raise funds to get my power system up and running. Foreign countries aren't too keen on donating money to Americans to give them more power. Never mind they would have access to it as well eventually." This gives Alex and Maggie something to question Lena on so I head over to the bar to get her a drink.

"A glass of Pino noir please," I say to the blue girl that has taken Megan's job.

"Anything else?" She asks in a bubbly voice. I hesitate and glance over at our table. I remember the one time that I felt that sweet warmth of alcohol clouding my judgment.

"Yeah, I'll take an Aldebaran Rum too." The blue girl raises an eyebrow.

"You aren't human, are you? It's deadly to them." I laugh nervously.

"Nope. Not at all." She shrugs slightly then turns to pour the drinks. I take the drinks to the table and set the wine in front of Lena and keep the tumbler for myself. Alex stops mid-question to look at me.

"Ahh... what's that?"

"Aldebaran Rum," I state matter of factly.

"Do you remember the last time you drank that?" Alex asks.

"And that's why this time I'm sipping it. Not drinking it in one gulp like last time."

"What happened last time?" asks Maggie.

"Very impaired judgment, slurred words, in short, the one and only time Kara has ever been drunk," Alex tells her.

"Really? Interesting." Lena raises an eyebrow and I almost spit out my small sip of the burning liquid.

"Do you guys want to play some pool?" I ask trying to change the subject. They all agree and we end up playing doubles.

The night takes on a hazy dream state. I sip the rum as we play. One glass becomes two and equals the playing field as my senses become impaired. Lena has several glasses of wine and we become much more open with our flirting. Touches become much more frequent. The same was happening with Maggie and Alex.

I became less and less aware of them as the night went on. After we lost the third game Alex and Maggie decided to head back to Alex's apartment by taxi. We finished our drinks and call our own.

We sat far apart in the taxi. The brisk night air sobered us up enough that we still knew that we couldn't let anyone catch us in an incriminating photo. We pull up outside of Lena's apartment. Lena got out and I hesitate in the car. I wanted to follow her up so badly but was still unsure if I should. Lena walks around the car and opens the door for me. I smile and get out and follow her past the doorman and to her private elevator.

As soon as the doors close Lena presses against me. Sexual tension from the night had been building and the alcohol had done little to dissolve it. The kiss is slow and deep as Lena's finger twine in mine.

Then she lifts my hands slowly and presses them to the wall of the elevator. I let her pin me even though I could easily break it. She brings our hands over my head to hold them in one hand and then brings her hand back to my waist. Her fingertips skim the now exposed flesh sending a shiver through me.

Suddenly I need to hold her in my arms and move my arms out of her grip. Or I try but somehow I can't. Lena moves to kiss my neck and I open my eyes. The elevator is filled with a red glow.  _When did she turn the ring on?_ Is all I can think before the elevator door bings open.

Lena lets our hands drop but keeps one hand intertwined with mine as she leads me out of the elevator and to her room. I've never been in Lena's room and a small part of my mind tries to take it in. There's a large bed in the center of the room with floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city. In the dark, it's hard to tell the colors but it looks like mostly soft inviting blues and whites adorn the room. Next to the bed, Lena turns to face me again.

"Is this okay?" She asks.

"Yes," I whisper and lean in to kiss her. I break it and rest my forehead against hers and just breath her in for a moment. I realize something then. That even when I thought I loved her, it's nothing compared to what I feel right now. My love for her is growing and I don't know how much longer I can keep it contained.

Lena stops my thoughts by bringing her lips back to mine. She tugs the blazer off my shoulders and it falls to the floor. I copy her and pull her jacket off as well. The rum removes any hesitations I might have had. Soon Lena and I both tug shirts over heads and her skin presses against mine. The heat of it encourages me more and my fingers find the clasp of her bra to remove it.

"Damn. Props to any guy who can get these things off other people." I whisper but I meant just to think it.

The alcohol made me fumble with the strap. Lena just chuckles and undid my own with little effort. Finally, I get her's off but instead of returning to her mouth I stare for a second. Lena clears her throat.

"Like what you see?" I swallow and nod. I curl my fingers into her hair and pull her towards me. One hand massages a breast and I roll her nipple in my fingers. This causes Lena to suck in a breath which gave me access to her mouth and I feel her tongue against mine.

Lena backs me toward the bed and I feel it hit the back of my knees. I allow myself to fall on to it and Lena sits on my stomach. She moves from my mouth to the sensitive skin where my jaw and neck meet. She's learned how much I love when she does that.

She sucks hard and I know the bruise will be dark. She doesn't stop there. Lena nips at the skin, making her way from my neck to shoulder. My own hands wander lower and grasp her firm round ass. I am frustrated by her jeans that still prevent me from getting closer.

Even without my super strength I still am strong by human standards so I flip Lena to put her back on the bed. In the process, I move us further onto it. The bed was huge, it had to be king sized. My fingers find the button on her jeans so that I can slide them down her legs. Lena's eyes don't leave my mine. She bites her lower lip which encourages me to move faster.

Then I'm back kissing her and I feel her hands tugging at my own jeans. I allow her to roll us over so she can pull them off. Once free of the restraining fabric, my legs tangle in hers. I expect to feel her mouth back on mine but the warmth of it sucks at the sensitive flesh of my breast.

I run my fingers through her hair and grab hold. Her mouth moves to my nipple and causes me to gasp. She scrapes her teeth against the hardened nub and sends pleasure and pain coursing through me. Lena looks up at the sound I make and smiles.

"Like that?" She says it more of a statement than a question though. I bite my lip and nod. I can feel my underwear getting wetter. I try to relieve the throbbing by shifting my hips so Lena's thigh presses against my heat.

Lena trails kisses down my stomach. She shifts so one hand can rub my mound over the already drenched underwear. My hips buck slightly at the contact. When her lips touch my navel she grasps hold of the thin fabric on both sides and slowly starts to pull them down my legs. I feel the contact of her skin like fire burning a path towards my feet.

When the last of my clothes are gone, Lena throws my legs over her shoulders. I feel them stretch as she moves back towards me. I quiver at the thought of what she might be doing. Lena kisses the inside of my thigh. My hands twine back into her hair, waiting for whatever she planned.

Lena brings her eyes back to mine and I stare back over the length of my own body. She slowly lowers her head but not her gaze. I bite my lip again to try and remain patient and distract myself from the near painful pulse just below her chin.

Lena's tongue finally slips between my folds and I almost cum right then. I gasp and buck my hips again. Lena's tongue finds the sensitive bundle of nerves and swirls around it.

One of my hands leave her hair and I feel it rubbing my own nipple. Moans begin to escape me. They take the form of Lena's name just being repeated over and over. Her tongue slides downwards and she pushes into my core as far as she can, repeatedly penetrating deep inside me.  Her arms hook around my legs to help find a steady rhythm that soon has me climbing back up towards my peak.

My legs begin to tremble so I tighten my grip on her hair, weaving both hands back into it. Part of me wishes I could kiss Lena right now but her mouth is otherwise occupied. My eyes roll back and I am so lost in the pleasure of what Lena is doing that it takes me a second to realize that Lena has me wrapped in her arms as the last twitches of pleasure leave my body.

Her front presses against my back with her cheek on top of my head. My body relaxes back into her and I chuckle softly.

"Wow... Lena..."

"Shhh... don't say anything. Just lay with me."

"But what about you?" I ask.

"Not tonight." And so we lay there in silence and soon fall asleep in the dim red glow of the ring still on Lena's finger.


	16. Office Sketches

I woke from the sun streaming through the windows. Luckily it was Saturday and I didn't have to go to work. Lena must have pulled the covers over us at some point. We also had switched through the night and my arm had gone numb from her laying on it. I didn't dare move though because then she might wake and I wanted to watch her sleep.

After a few more minutes Lena's eyes flutter open. She turns from the soft, early morning light filtering in the window to face me. Her arms pull me close and she nuzzles into the crook of my neck.

"Were you watching me sleep?" She asks, her breath warm on my skin.

"Yes, I love waking up with you." I feel her smile against my skin.

"Me too." She whispers back. So we lay there and I watch the room come to life with the rising sun.

The bed was huge. Like unnecessarily big enough to comfortably sleep at least six people. The comforter was a deep inviting blue. Blue accented most of the room. Covering most of the hardwood floor was a soft white carpet. Despite the size of the bed the room still was big enough for what looked like a reading chair and side table by the window, a large dresser, and a desk. I saw what looked to be a door to a closet and one to a bathroom. A thought struck me while I took in the room.

"Lena? Why such a big bed? I mean no offense but it's not like it's necessary." Lena is quiet for a moment before answering. She rolls slightly so she can look at me.

"I don't know really. Well actually, I think it was to spite my mother. When I was looking for beds after I moved here my mother made a jape about how I wouldn't need anything for two people. So I bought the biggest bed I could."

"Doesn't it get, I don't know, lonely?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I don't even sleep in here but fall asleep on the couch. I've thought about a dog but then I ended up bringing in Nasthalthia. Plus I'm never home so it would just be hard." I had forgotten about Lena's niece as we sank further into our little bubble.

"How is Nasthalthia? I haven't seen her for awhile."

"Neither have I. She's made it clear she wants nothing to do with me and when she's eighteen she's leaving. When she's not in her room she's out who knows where, and when she's home she's in her room. It's like living with a ghost." After that, we fall quite again. Soon though my bladder begins to protest and my stomach growls.

"Bathroom?" I ask and she points to the door that I thought was it earlier. I move to get up but her arms wrapped around me, stop me.

"I'm hoping this bed will be a little less lonely now." Lena says in a small voice. I smile at her and kiss her forehead.

"Me too."

When I come back from the bathroom Lena is gone but some athletic shorts and a tank top are laid out for me. When I'm dressed I find her in the kitchen cooking. She flips the last of what looks like ten pancakes and sets it before me at the table. Syrup, butter, and milk already lay in front of me.

I grin widely at her. Lena sits opposite of me with a nearly empty plate. All she has is what looks like an egg white omelet and seared avocado and tomato slices. I give her a questioning look when she glances up at me.

"Some of us actually eat things besides sugar." She says with a slight eye roll.

"Hey when you burn as many calories as I do, you realize junk food is the easiest way to gain them back. Besides, I think you burned enough last night to earn a pancake." Lena just shakes her head and cuts into her omelet.

I busy myself with my own food and we start talking about little things. Honestly, the whole thing just feels so right that it feels like we've done it every day for years.

Nasthalthia actually makes a brief appearance when she enters the kitchen to pour a bowl of cereal. She gives us sideways glances the whole time before disappearing into her room again. My cheeks grow hot as I realize something and when her door shuts I whisper a question to Lena.

"Do you think she heard us last night?" Lena has to stifle a laugh.

"Us? No not us." I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Now you, you she probably heard. I mean, you were screaming my name." I choke on my milk and it takes a second to get my breath back.

"I don't remember that."

"So I fucked my girlfriend so well that she blacked out. That's quite the compliment. Too bad the hickey has faded since I turned the ring off. No more proof of the night's activities." My cheeks flare even hotter and I dig into the last bit of pancake.

After breakfast, we cuddled in on the couch and started watching New Girl again. Our morning, however, was rudely interrupted by my cell phone ringing in Lena's bedroom where it had fallen to the floor in my blazer. I thought about ignoring it but realized it was Alex's ringtone. With a sigh and a sound of protest from Lena, I stood and walked to get it.

"Hey, sis. What's up?"

"Some alien decided to rob a bank. Police are in pursuit but they need help."

"On my way." I hang up and re-enter the living room. Lena pouts at the look on my face.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Lena sighs heavily again.

"I knew what I was getting into when I found out about you and still decided to date you." She waves me off and turns her attention back to the screen.

"Yes, but now I can do this." In the blink of an eye, I've closed the distance between us. The kiss is searing and it takes all my willpower to pull away. When I do Lena is slightly out of breath and I grin.

"See you tonight?" She nods and then I turn to leave. I think about taking the window but I remember Nasthalthia and decide its best to wait until the alley outside the building. Once out of sight I'm changed and on my way to another day of fighting rogue aliens.

I return to the DEO with an unconscious alien that I leave on the floor for other agents to lock up. I seek out Alex in her lab. She hadn't got to spend a lot of time there and I knew she missed it. I knock to break her concentration on whatever she was peering at through the microscope without startling her.

"Hey, Kara." She says as she looks up. A ring glitters on her left hand that I hadn't noticed before.

"Is that what I think it is?" I ask and Alex blushes.

"Yes, Maggie and I got matching rings." And I realize that I was so caught up in my own drama I forgot about the wedding. About the duties of a maid of honor.

"Hey, can we have a sister night tonight? We haven't in awhile and I miss hanging out with just my sister." I ask, hoping that she is free.

"I'd love that. Maggie is working late anyway." I squeal and hug her.

"Great! I'll bring the pot stickers."

"I'll bring the beer."

With that, I left her to her work. If I was hanging out with Alex tonight I wanted to see Lena now. I landed on her balcony outside her office and walked through the door. I knew that as soon as I left she would have gone to work. Lena is not an idle person.

"You know, that's not actually an entrance." She says without looking from her paperwork.

I use my super speed to change and walk over to her desk. I lean close so I can look over her shoulder but the papers appear to be in different languages.

"I know. But coming in a different way pleases me." I whisper in her ear and it causes her shudder. I lean in further and gently graze my teeth against her earlobe. Her hand reaches up and twines in my hair. For a second she leans into me but then she pulls away.

"Kara I can't. I have to finish this work." Lena turns to face me as I give my best puppy dog eyes. She's about to break when I decide to honor her wishes.

"It's okay. I just wanted to see you and tell you I'm spending some time with Alex tonight."

"Oh okay. Have fun then." She looked a little disappointed at me leaving her.

"But, I have the rest of the afternoon free. So do you mind if I hang out here?" Lena grinned from ear to ear.

"Not at all. But do you have anything to do?"

"I brought a book." I wave it for her to see. The new compressible pocket that Winn installed in the super suit was very useful. I make myself comfortable on the couch and lose myself in the book.

Time flies by us. Just being with Lena is enough. I glance over at her occasionally and see her still working. As the minutes tick by, however, I sink lower and lower into it and soon I'm laying down with my eyes half closed. The only sounds are the clock on the wall and the scratching of Lena's pencil on paper. It lulls me into a shallow sleep.

My phone buzzes next to my check and it wakes me. I rub the sleep from my eyes, sit up, and yawn. I look out the windows of Lena's office and see the sky starting to turn pink as the sun begins to set. Drowsily I look at my phone.

 _Hey, I am headed home to shower then I'll be over._ A text from Alex. I realize I haven't even ordered the food yet. I look at the time at the top of the screen.

 _Seven-thirty? Geez, I slept way too long._ I look up and see Lena still hunched over a paper. A pencil is in her hand.

"Lena, are you still working?"

"Hmm. Oh, no, I finished a few hours ago. I'm just sketching now. I couldn't bring myself to wake you." That's when I see the pencil in her hand is actually a red one. She holds it like she is shading something.

I stand and walk behind her. I wrap my arms around her neck and rest my chin on top of her head. On the desk is a very detailed picture washed in the hue of red and yellow of a setting sun.

"Hey, that's me!" I say. Lena had drawn me sleeping on her couch. Although I know I did not look that good. She made me look almost angelic as I slept.

"Yes. It is. What do you think?"

"I love it." I lean down and kiss her cheek. "But I have to go. Alex will be coming over soon." Lena moves to stand so I back up to let her.

"Okay, but just one last kiss." Lena lifts her hands to my face and pulls me towards her. Our lips meet and I know it won't just be one kiss.

My arms wrap around her of their own accord and pull her closer. Her hands move from my face to the back of my head and twine into my hair. Lena's tongue traces my lips so I part them and let it pass.

I feel Lena slowly backing me up and then my back hits the glass of the windows. I get an idea and flip us. In the same motion pick Lena up off the ground. Now her back is pressed against the hurricane rated glass and her legs are tightly wrapped around my body. One of my hands braces against the window while the other rests on Lena's hip.

While Lena's tongue explores my mouth, her hands roam my body. Soon one hand has slipped under my shirt and delicately runs up my skin. My fingers strain against the glass. The heat of Lena's hand travels further up. I can tell Lena never turned the ring on so I am trying to remain in control of my strength so I don't move much.

Lena cups a breast and squeezes. The movement causes me to squeeze too. My fingers strain at the glass again and then a loud crack causes both of us to freeze. I draw away from Lena and look at my hand. Spiderwebs of cracks splay out from each finger and my palm.

"Oh no." Is all I can say.

"What," says Lena, obviously frightened by such a foreign noise in her office.

"I think I owe you a new window," I say. This finally gets Lena to look over her shoulder. She bursts out laughing and then buries her face in the crook of my neck. I begin to laugh too and slowly put her legs back on the ground.

"Well. I don't know how I'm going to explain that. Go. I'll deal with this tomorrow. Have fun with your sister." Lena says when we both catch our breath. I kiss her cheek, not risking another one on the lips, and I fly out the window.

I call my usual place and they have the order ready in ten minutes. Then I head home, hoping to beat Alex back to my apartment. When I round the last building though I know I won't. My apartment lights are already on and now I am going to have to explain my lateness to Alex. I groan internally before swooping through the open window.


	17. Coffee and Doughnuts

"Do I want to know why you are late for sister night?" Alex didn't even look up from where she scrolls through the available TV shows on my television.

I quickly change into my pajamas. I grab plates an unload the bag of food. Alex opens a beer for me. She cues up Parks and Rec and hits play.

"I was with Lena," I say with a slight blush.

"You've been spending a lot of time with her lately." Alex raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, but I didn't ask you to come so we can talk about my relationship. I want to talk about you." I turn my body so I can face her. My right shoulder leans against the couch. Alex mimics my body language to face me.

"What about me?" She asks.

"Well for starters, when exactly is the wedding?"

"We decided on Valentines Day. Maggie never had much reason to like the holiday or celebrate it. But now it will be a real celebration every year." Alex looks at her plate and pushes the food around. Feelings still make her feel uncomfortable.

"In that case, we have to start planning."

"Kara we want it to be small. Mostly just family and a few friends."

"Just because it's small doesn't mean it can't be wonderful!" I say. Alex rolls her eyes.

"Okay, first the bridal shower. I was thinking a joint one because well, two brides." Alex laughs at that and we spend the next half hour talking about the party. Turns out that Alex and Maggie have been binge watching Friends together so we decided on a Central Perk-themed shower.

We talked food ideas and games. I was so excited by the end of our conversation. Alex promised to get me a guest list from Maggie, then we continued watching the show and finishing the Chinese food. We fell asleep on the couch together.

It felt good to have one on one time with Alex. So much had changed for the both of us. It was nice to know we would always have each other. I think I had lost so much of myself in Mon-El that I forgot how much I missed Alex. And it didn't help that she had to share her time with Maggie too.

The morning sun streamed in on my face and I wake up. My neck was a little stiff from the awkward angle on the couch. I sat up and stretched. Alex was still asleep, stretched out with her head on the opposite armrest. I stood and went to start a pot of coffee.

The smell of the brewing grounds stirred Alex and she began to wipe the sleep from her eyes. I was pouring a mug for the both of us when a soft knock came at the door. Alex sat up on the couch and I moved toward the door.

"Lena!" I exclaim as I open the door. My hungry eyes try to take in all of her all at once. Her soft smile tinted slightly pink. A blush on her cheeks that makes her look like a doll with her well-defined features. Her raven hair is pulled back into a smooth ponytail. Her eyes are bright and bore into mine. She looks straight at me so I know she is wearing heels without even looking down. Lena lifts a pink box, which causes me to look down then.

"I brought doughnuts on my way to work." She says. She lifts the lid and the smell of fried goodness fills my nose, its mingled with the sweet smells of icing and jelly. I grin up at her and lift the box from her hands.

"We both know this is not 'on your way' to work," I say a little teasingly.

"Fine then. Guess I'll just take them with me to work." Lena moves to liberate the box from my hands but I turn my back to protect it. She wraps her arms around me instead and kisses my cheek. I laugh and set the box on the counter.

I turn and put my own arms around her neck. I kiss her on the lips. It was an innocent sort of kiss. There was no heat to it but just a kiss that expressed my complete happiness in her presence.

"Eww... Gross. Can't a girl eat a doughnut in peace?" Alex's voice behind me pulls us apart. We look at her. She is sitting at the counter, already halfway through a Boston Cream and taking a sip of her coffee. Lena just laughs and moves to the other side of the counter to get another mug from the cupboard.

"Also, I'll ignore how familiar you are with my sister's apartment," Alex says, making a big sister face that showed how little she wanted to think of her little sister getting laid.

I ignore her and sit at the other end of the counter. I pick out a cruller that I know Lena got just for me. I sip my own coffee and Lena pours herself a mug. She stands opposite us while she stirs in a little cream.

"How was sister night?" Lena asks. She pointedly looks at Alex to get a response from her instead of from me. After a pause, Alex looks up and realizes that the question was directed at her.

"Well, after Kara showed up late," Alex raises an eyebrow at Lena, who blushes and I feel the heat rise to my own cheeks, " we had a great time. We talked wedding plans and binge-watched Parks and Rec."

"Wedding plans?" She asks.

"Shoot Lena. I guess I never told you. Since we weren't umm... actually talking at the time. Alex asked Maggie to marry her." A shadow passes over Lena's face at the mention of the dark time in our not so distant past. But then she grins and turns back to Alex.

"That's great! I'm glad you and Detective Sawyer are doing so well."

"Thank you. We've been through a lot. But we got through it together. So we want to go through the rest of life together." Alex looks down at her coffee, still uncomfortable with sharing. I feel Lena's hand brush mine and I release the mug I was gripping with both and grasp hers. She releases it just as quickly.

"I have to head to work. Congrats Alex. Kara, call me later?" I nod. She moves around the counter, kisses my cheek and then heads to the door.

I watch her leave. I take in the rest of her that I didn't at the door. She was wearing her high neck, black tank top. It hugged her in just the right way. Black leather pants hugged her hips all the way down to her ankles were she wore heels that caused her calves to stand out defined against the pant legs. Then the door shut and she was gone. Alex clears her throat.

"Boy, you got it bad." She says, almost to her coffee instead of me. I roll my eyes.

"Got what bad?" I ask with a bit of sass.

"Realization that females are beautiful and wonderful creatures, even when they are leaving you." Alex has a faint smile on her lips that shows me she is thinking of Maggie.

"Just for the one. Now, don't you have to get to work?" I ask. Alex just laughs and continues to sip the steaming mug. I dump Lena's nearly full mug down the sink, slightly curious at her abrupt departure, then head to my room to get dressed for another day of reporting. 


	18. Traffic Jam

I glance at my phone again as I pace around my apartment. I was waiting on Lena but also waiting to hear from Alex. There have been multiple robberies around the city. Low tech stuff but Winn was worried that it could mean something a little more deadly. Also, several Aliens on the registry had disappeared. They could have just dropped off the radar, they had some high-risk lifestyles, but I was worried it could mean CADMUS was up to no good again. They had been quite for too long.

My heels continued to click on the hard floor. This was going to be our first official date. I know we had already crossed from friends to much more but still, my heart pounded and my stomach fluttered. Hell, Lena had already seen me completely naked, on my back, as her fingers worked inside of me.

This thought made my steps slow. I rested my hand on the counter and felt my face grow hot. The pressure on my stomach moved to between my legs.  _Great. Now I'm turned on and extremely nervous._ I think to myself.

I walk to my full-length mirror in my bedroom to examine myself one last time. The bed and floor are covered in discarded outfits. I look in the mirror and run my hands down the dress. The deep blue material makes my eyes look even brighter. They are still slightly obscured behind the glasses on my face. My hair is pulled back into a neat bun. The dress stops mid-thigh, allowing my calves to show, even more, defined by the heels I wear. Still satisfied with my appearance, I head back out into the main part of my loft.

A sharp knock on the door brings me from my thoughts that had returned to CADMUS. It didn't sound like Lena so I use my X-ray vision. It's Dave. I open it for him and the question is plain on my face.

"Ms. Luthor is held up at her office. She will meet you at the restaurant. I am to escort you there." I nod. And grab my purse from the hook by the door. I check my phone one last time to see if Alex has sent me anything new. She said she would keep me updated but there are no new messages so I follow the large man to the elevator and out to the street. He opens the back door for me when I slide in he closes it and then proceeds to the driver's door.

The ride is quiet. I smile a bit at the new headrest in the back of the vehicle. It renews the fluttering in my stomach and the throbbing between my legs. I can't help but notice how spacious the back seat is. Thoughts swirl through my head that the Maid of Might should definitely not be having. I feel the car come to a stop at the curb and it brings me back into the real world. Dave opens the door for me and holds out a hand to help me out.

"Thank you," I say to him. He just nods in the direction of the restaurant. Suddenly I feel very inadequate. This is a top rated, extremely expensive restaurant. Like one of the most expensive restaurants. The name is something French that I can't even pronounce.  _What have I got myself into, dating a Luthor?_

I hesitate before walking in. I take a deep calming breath while the doormen on either side eye me suspiciously. As I walk forward, however, they open the ornate double doors so I can pass through anyways. A hostess, dressed in clothing that cost more than my rent, greets me.

"Miss Danvers, welcome. Your table is ready. Follow me." I'm a little disturbed that she knew my name and face by sight. But I guess that's part of the reason this restaurant is so exclusive.

The dining room is huge but sparsely populated. Tables are far from each other to keep conversations private. Soft classical music plays from overhead. The woman takes me to a table in the front corner of the room. I am disappointed by the fact that it is empty, but I am glad to be able to sit with my back to the wall.  Despite my powers, I still get anxious when sitting in the middle of the room or my back to the door.

The table is partially hidden by one of the great marble pillars that ring the room to support the ceiling. I have a feeling Lena requested this on purpose. No one knows of our relationship save my sister and Maggie. Well, and Lena's evil stepmother, if that counts.

I take my seat and the menu from the hostess. The menus didn't even have prices on it.  _Guess if you're rich it doesn't matter,_ I think. The waitress fills my water goblet but I tell her I'll wait to order until the "rest of my party arrives." She gives me a quick smile and leaves to check other tables.

There are very few, but I am sure they make more than enough money. I scan the menu but most of the words mean nothing to me. It is mostly French dishes mixed with a little English. The combination frustrates me and I stare uncomprehendingly at the page.

"Stare any harder and your heat vision might burn the page." Lena. She finally made it. I respond without looking up.

"I don't know what you mean. Nor do I know what this menu means." I fold it closed and set it down before looking up at the women still standing opposite of me.

My breath stops halfway out of my lungs and my mouth hangs partially open. Lena is wearing a long sparkling red dress, a slit ran from the bottom to dangerously high on her right thigh. It hugged her curves just right, leaving little to the imagination. It had a strapless V neckline that was the opposite of the slit, dipping dangerously low. Lena's hair is down in soft waves and all I can picture is weaving my fingers into it and pulling as she groans my name.

Her eyes cause me to finally intake breath again sharply. But they freeze it inside me. The fiery green of them pulls me in so far that I forget where I am, who I am. Time seems to freeze along with my breath. I notice first that the muscles around the eyes move. Then I realize she is talking to me. Lena's words sound far away so all I know is she has asked me something.

"Kara? Kara? Are you alright?" She asks and this time I hear her. I clear my throat and choose to focus on the tip of her nose instead of her eyes.

"Yeah. Totally. Just don't you think this is a bit much? It is our first..." I trail off. I know Lena isn't ready for the press to get a hold of this so I don't want to say 'date' just in case.

"Date? No. It's not. And don't worry. This place is nearly impossible to get in to. Also, anyone who speaks of anything that happens here can be sued due to some crazy clause in their licensing or something." She sits while I try again to object to such an expensive place. But she cuts me off.

"Kara Danvers. You are my girlfriend now. So that means I get to spend as much money on you as I damn well please. I won't do it often because I know that it will make you uncomfortable, but when I do I expect you to grit your teeth and bear it because it makes me happy to give you anything and everything I can. Understood?" I shut my mouth and my cheeks flush red as I nod. Something about her commanding voice makes my pulse quicken.

"Now. Don't worry about the menu. I've already had a special meal prepared for us that will be brought out shortly." And with that, she takes my menu from me and hands it to a passing busboy. She sits so gracefully that it almost steals my breath away again.

"Now, tell me about your day."

So we talked. We talked about our days. How the thefts in the city might be connected to her mom. All the trouble she was having with her energy project. We talked about everything we could think of. Somehow she started to pry my childhood on Krypton out of me. It felt good to begin to let her in on that part of my life. At one point though I got choked up and she quickly changed the subject.

Dinner had five courses of food that I could barely recognize and definitely couldn't pronounce. But it was all delicious. The food was rich and savory. Dessert was perfectly sweet. Each one had a different wine pairing that rounded each off flawlessly. None of it compared to Lena.

Her smile was bright, her eyes glistened, and her skin was like a searing heat every time her hand touched me. Her fingers were now twined in mine across the mostly empty table. Her thumb rubbed against my own as she talked about some misadventures she had at one of her boarding schools. She laughed at the end of her story about pranking some teacher. That's when I knew I couldn't hold it in for much longer. I was in love with the most amazing woman I had ever met. And I needed her to know it. But not here. I needed to know she felt the same. And then I would plan out something to tell her.

As Lena's laughter dies down I decide to make a bold move. At least bold for me. I stretch my leg out and find hers with my foot. Slowly and deliberately I begin to rub my foot up and down her leg. Her thumb pauses on my hand and she looks me from under a heavy brow. For the first time that night her eyes don't sparkle. They are dark. Dark and full of lust. It seems I'm not the only one thinking about what came after dinner.

Lena pulls her phone from her purse and sends a quick text. Before I can ask what she is doing she grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. She leads me towards the front door.

"Lena wait. Don't you have to pay?" I ask. She laughs again and it makes me blush.

"They have my card saved. And will apply my usual twenty percent tip. People who come here are not people who worry about bills." And then the double wide doors are opening for us and Lena's hand drops from mine.

I almost protest the abrupt separation but realize that we were now standing outside and outside means people with prying eyes or cameras. Luckily neither are visible and Dave stands with the door open to a limousine. Lena must have been texting him to have him waiting. But it's not the car type of limo that picked me up, it's one that has like seven windows stretching the back out.

I slide in first. The back is huge, with more seats leading up towards the partition that separates us from Dave. I see a mini fridge and glasses halfway towards the front. Lena slides in a moment later. 'Slides' isn't the right word though. She gets into the vehicle in a graceful manner that left me breathless.

"Lena, this is too much. I mean jeez isn't the normal car fancy enough." She gives me a dark look in response as Dave shuts the door.

"We can work out exactly when I am allowed to spend money on you, later. Because tonight is one of those nights." Her hand reaches for mine.

"Now where were we?" Her other hand finds my face in the dark vehicle. Her fingers slide behind my head and pull me in. Her lips are hot on mine. They sear so much that I fear they may weld together. Her other hand moves to my waist and pulls me even closer.

I use the opportunity to slightly rise and lean over her. She gives and moves with me, sliding down so her back is on the seat. Our lips haven't parted the whole way and I can feel the air burning in my lungs. I separate from her lips and before she can protest I move to her jaw and start nipping then sucking just under it. Lena's hand leaves my waist and tangles in my hair with her other one.

Suddenly we are thrown to the floor of the car as it stops without warning. Lena straddles my waist because of our switch of positions. After a moment of shock, she begins to laugh. A beep sounds over the speakers.

"Sorry ladies. There is a traffic jam ahead and it will be slow going for a bit."

"Thank you, Dave," Lena replies. Another beep and the speaker goes silent. She looks down at me in the near dark and her hair frames her face perfectly. The moonlight streaming through the windows lit it just right. She leans in closer.

"Now where were we?" She whispers. Then I feel her teeth on my ear and my finger grip on to her dress.

"I love you." I freeze, realizing I actually said it out loud. Lena sits up and looks at me with shock.

"Oh." Is all she says. Panic rises in my chest as fast as the heat in my cheeks. I feel the walls of the car closing in, as the heart beats fly past. Lena's has picked up and sounds almost like a hummingbirds wings.

Then I can't take it anymore. I'm out the car door, standing in bumper to bumper traffic, stopped downtown, at least twenty minutes normal drive from my apartment. But only seconds by my speed. I feel the wind in my hair as I rise up to meet the clouds.

"Kara!" Lena's voice is already lost in the wind. My hands slam into my counter as I catch myself from falling in my own kitchen.

I gasp for air as I feel a full-on panic attack begin.  _What have I done? Of course, she wouldn't say it back. It was so stupid. Why was I so stupid. Shit. Shit. Shit._

The floor rises up to meet me and I work to catch my breath and slow my heart.  _Shit. What have I done?_


	19. Unexpected Call

I was staring at the ceiling of my apartment. I could feel the cold seeping through my clothes from the floor but I was too tired to stand.  _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ My self-deprecating thoughts played through my head on a loop. I lost track of how long I'd been laying there. A soft knock was at the door. Without waiting for a response I could hear whoever it was testing the handle and turn it.  _Shoot I forgot to lock it when I left I was so nervous._

"Kara!" Her heels click quickly across the floor. Then she's pulling my head into her lap.

"Oh, Kara. What happened? You were just gone. I was stuck in that traffic for an hour, worried sick." Lena brushes the hair back from my face and looks into my eyes. I avert my own.

"Kara. Look at me. Please." I can't resist the pleading in her voice. My eyes meet hers.

"I didn't mean to say it. Not so soon. Not like that. And then, then you didn't say anything. I... I panicked." New tears roll from the corner or my eyes and I feel Lena's thumbs rub them away. Her eyes are locked on mine and they are so dark. The green of them like a forest in a storm. Then she smiles.

"You panicked? I panicked. Kara. My love. You have my heart, and you have since you walked into my office with Clark Kent for that first interview, I just didn't know it yet. I panicked because everyone who has ever said those words to me is dead or wants me dead. I've grown so used to love being used as a manipulation that when you said it my first instinct was to run, and I am so sorry for that. But Kara I love you too. Now please, stop crying, because it breaks my heart to see you like this knowing I was the cause." Lena is near tears herself.

I sit up slowly, when I turn to face her, her head is still down. I scoot to her right side and use my shaking fingers to lift her chin. Her eyes are wet like mine. I lean my head in as the tension builds. She leans in also. Our lips are so close to touching. Then she closes the gap the rest of the way.

I can feel all the love there now. Nothing is really different, except knowing its name. Knowing the feeling. Knowing that Lena feels the same and it makes the kiss mean so much more. I pull away and hold her cheeks with both my hands and look her in the eyes.

"I love you, Lena Luthor."

"I love you, Kara Danvers." She says back.

I know I'm grinning like an idiot but I don't care. I move to kiss her again but suddenly her phone rings in the clutch she abandoned by the door. She looks ready to ignore it but then she seems to change her mind.

"That's Nasthalthia's ringtone. She never calls me. Or talks to me for that matter." She stands with a look of concern on her face. She walks towards the abandoned purse on the floor.

"Nasthalthia? What's wrong?" The response comes in a whisper that I can barely hear even with my super hearing.

"There are men in the apartment. I'm in my closet. Help Lena. I'm so scared." Panic strikes Lena's face and I'm changed into my super suit before she can get another word out.

"Stay quiet. Help is on the way."

"Hurry." Then the line goes dead. I scoop Lena into my arms and we are out the window. She clutches to my neck and I can feel her pulse pick up from fear and panic.

"Hurry Kara." She says into my neck and I pour on the speed.

I can already see Lena's apartment. Everything is dark. We land on the balcony and I have to break a window pane to open the door. Inside, I hold firmly to Lena's hand to keep her from running to Nasthalthia's room. But the apartment looks empty. I use X-ray vision and see a form crouched in the closet.

Half the sectional is overturned. Vases lay shattered on the ground. Stuffing has been ripped out of pillows. Someone was looking for something and went through the apartment like a hurricane.

"I don't think anyone is here. Come on." I keep Lena safely behind me as we walk towards where Nasthalthia hid. In a corner of the kitchen, I see the emergency stairway has been forced open. The door was halfway off the hinges. We pass from the kitchen into the office turned bedroom. Still nothing.

I believe whoever broke in didn't find what they were looking for so I allow Lena to go open the closet door. Another shattering of glass and a prick in my neck. Before I can shout out the floor is suddenly under my check. Lena's name on my lips. I see her fall to the ground also.

The world goes black. 


	20. Caged Hero

As I struggle back to consciousness, my limbs feel deadened. My head pounds and I fear to open my eyes to the bright light causing the inside of my eyelids to turn red.  _Lena._ I snap my eyes open and immediately regret it. The light pierces my pupils and I squeeze them shut again. I roll over and struggle to my feet and force my eyes open.

Once they adjust I look around. The room is almost as large as a small hanger but it is definitely some sort of lab storage. To the left and right of me are rows of large steel cages. At first, I think something is wrong with my vision but then I look up. Just outside of reach, through the bars that make the top of the cage, is a machine emitting a red light.

"Shit," I say to myself as I realize it's a red sun emitter. Not as sophisticated as Lena's but it explained why I felt so weak.  _Lena._ Her name bringing panic to my mind again casting about I don't see her in the cages. What I do see are the missing Aliens. Some cages even have several different Aliens together.

The cage next to me holds a small pixie-like girl, who despite the pointed features, could pass for a twelve-year-old. Her eyes though suggested she was much older.

"Supergirl." She says in a low whisper. "Are you here to save us?" She looked so hopeful that it pains my heart.

I try the bars fruitlessly, only managing to make an obnoxious rattling sound. I press my forehead to the bars.

"No. They have made me powerless." I don't turn but I can hear her 'oh' of disappointment as her last hope fades.

A door opens at the far end of the room. And then I can hear her. Lillian Luthor's heels click with a solid purpose down the row of cages. I hear her slow and stop in front of mine. She has three men with her that I can hear without looking up. Her eyes bore into me and mine start to sting. Not from tears, from my heat vision. It surprises me because of the red sun emitter but I take a deep breath and pull it back. Who knows what else could be in this cage to nullify my powers. I force myself to meet the eyes of a woman I hate as much as Livewire.

"Well Supergirl, glad to see you settling in. Like the lighting? We couldn't have done it without the help of my wonderful daughter." I tried to ignore her until she brought Lena up.

"Where is she?" I growl out as my hand's white-knuckle the bars.

"Don't worry. My daughter is where she belongs. By my side and using her mind to her full potential."

"She isn't your daughter. You never loved her. All she was to you was something to be used and then disregarded when you no longer needed her. You don't deserve her." My hot anger turned to cold rage. Seeing Lillian smirking was really driving me insane.

"Oh, you are wrong dear. I will always need my daughter. Because she knows you. Knows your weaknesses. We... convinced her to build the red sun emitter for us. Now she will help us with our latest endeavor. We are learning the weaknesses of all the other aliens that come to our planet. Inside and out. So we can better defend against them."

And just like they were waiting for her to say that one of the thugs dressed in a black turtleneck, cargo pants, and combat boots steps forward.  _How stereotypically bad guy._ Is all I have time to think before he raises a gun and points it at the pixie girl in the cage next to me. I cry out but I am too late. A dart hits her in the shoulder and she crumples to the ground.

"Don't worry. It's just a sedative. We need her alive. For now."

"What are you doing to them?" I growl out.

"I told you. Learning all of their weaknesses. With the help of my daughter... and my granddaughter." The look of shock and confusion must have been plain on my face.

"Oh yes. I believe you have met her. Nasthalthia, come here dear." From behind one of the goons, she steps forward. Through the haze of being completely powerless and my rage, I hadn't noticed the girl I had saved several times.

"No." Is all I manage. I know Lena wasn't really close to her but Nasthalthia was the only family Lena felt she had left. And now she would feel even more alone.

"Yes. My uncle taught me all about you Supers. Even though my Aunt is conflicted doesn't mean I had to stay in the dark." The scowl on Nasthalthia's face is dark and hateful. I guess she really is Lex Luthor's niece. Still, I am speechless.

"Yes. Nasthalthia has been helping me since she arrived. She helped me locate you and Lena so we could plant the bombs. And now she is helping us locate aliens off the registry by using L-Corp resources." Lillian helpfully confirms what I was already guessing to be true.

"What about the thefts throughout the city? I mean you have already told me most your plan might as well tell me the rest." I say sarcastically. I can't do anything else so I might as well figure out what they are doing.

"Mostly just new equipment for our lab. Some are to test out different results from our studies. When we found out the Daximites had a deadly weakness for lead we correctly assumed that other races had similar issues."

"What about me. What am I here for." I ask.

"Mostly leverage. If I kill you I won't have any way to persuade my daughter to work. Only the threat of a lethal injection of Kryptonite to your heart keeps her working. Now we must get going. So much work to be done. Killing off invaders won't happen by itself." And with that Lillian Luthor grabbed Nasthalthia by the hand and they strolled off back the way they came. The goons opened the cage with the girl and carry her away with them.

"Lena." Her name escapes my mouth as a sink to my knees and I cry until my body feels so weak that I fall unconscious into a fitful sleep.

I awake maybe three hours later to some new goons depositing the pixie girl back into the cell next to me. She looks in so much pain. I have no idea what they did to her but I crawl over to the cage bars we share and reach through them to grab her hand. My fingers just barely brush hers and she moves to grab mine with a soft moan.

"Supergirl..." she whispers so low that it can barely be heard.

"Shhhh... it's okay. Don't talk. Rest for when I figure a way out, for all of us."

"She... she said. Said that she made the emitter faulty. That you are st...strong enough to overcome it." The girls words shock me. They are weak and hard to hear but they give me hope. I had felt my heat vision when Lillian came to me.

I stand and try the bars again. I pull as hard as I can. Nothing happens. I keep pulling for several minutes. I pull until sweat drips from my temple and my arms shake. Finally, I sink back down with my back to the girl.

"She's wrong. I'm not strong enough. I couldn't save her before and I can't save us now." I think back to how stupid I was to let Lena come with me to the apartment, to let her leave my side.

No response came and I look behind me through the bars to see her asleep. And that's how we stayed. Through the windows high up on the walls I could tell that it was almost dark again. Almost one day since I told Lena I loved her. And she said it back. One of the happiest moments of my life overshadowed by CADMUS.

My last thoughts were of Lena before I drift back to sleep. 


	21. Waiting Game

The heels of her boots struck the hard, dark, floor of the hallway as she tried to keep herself composed. Kara missed work and somehow Cat Grant had got her number and gave her an ear full about Kara not being there. Then Kara wasn't answering her phone and wasn't in her apartment. Alex was trying to keep the panic from choking her, but it kept rising and pushing no matter how hard she pushed it back down.

"Alex, what's wrong?" J'onn turns as she just barely keeps her stride to a walk while she heads for the central command table.

"Kara is missing. She isn't home and isn't answering her phone."

"Alex. Don't panic. You and I know she could be  _occupied_  with Ms. Luthor."

"Oh, is Kara doing another L-Corp story?" Winn chimes in from his computer. Alex chooses to ignore that though. Kara didn't want anyone to know until Lena was ready.

"That's what I thought until I called and Ms. Luthor's assistant said she missed three separate meetings today. And Ms. Luthor never called to cancel any of them." J'onn holds Alex's gaze for a moment.

"Winn, begin scanning for Supergirl's DNA signature. Start with the city and begin working through known CADMUS bases. They've gone quiet since yesterday and I don't like it."

Alex knew it would take too long so she went to the training room to think. It was always the best way to relax and clear her thoughts. It distracted her to let the subconscious work. Well one of the best ways, but Maggie Sawyer was unavailable at the moment.

About an hour later Alex was drenched in sweat from besting new cadets who needed to be knocked down a few pegs. Winn found her toweling off and taking a long drink of water.

"Good news. The tracker I sewed into Supergirl's suit is still functioning."

"But..." Alex says after he pauses. Knowing it was coming.

"The signal is bouncing around. A lot. They are either underground or surrounded by a lot of equipment putting off their own signals. It will still be a bit before I can narrow it down. But from what I can tell they are still near National City."

"They?" Alex asks.

"Oh, Hank thinks CADMUS has Lena also because he had to convince the Board at L-Corp not to file a missing person report because the FBI was searching."

Alex nods and heads off to the showers and to change as Winn heads back to the command platform.

_Meanwhile back in the CADMUS LABS..._

Lena's fingers clicked away at the keyboard. The handcuffs attaching her left wrist to the desk were beginning to chaff. She had multiple windows open. Clicking between them as guards made their rounds. Lena was putting a backdoor into the CADMUS mainframe while simultaneously running the experiment simulations and trying to hack into her own red solar emitter hanging above Kara's cage.

The most difficult thing though was covering her keystrokes so the system didn't flag her for being somewhere she shouldn't. But it was just like her mother to underestimate her. Lillian's fatal flaw was thinking she was better than Lena. And Lena had lived her whole life to prove her wrong.

Lena's fingers flew in order to get the maximum amount done while the guard had his back turned. If she was being honest it actually felt really good. Using her abilities to their maximum potential instead of just negotiating contracts and overseeing projects. She hadn't felt like this since... since she worked with Jack. Her fingers paused for just a heartbeat at the thought then she heard the scuff of the boot as the guard turned back toward her. She brought back up the project window and continued on that.

The guard stops behind her for just a second to glance over her shoulder then continues on. Lena continues on the emitter, slowly lowering its power so as not to cause anyone to notice. Soon she knew Kara would be strong enough to save them all. She just had to believe in her.

_Back at the DEO..._

"Come on, come on, come on," Winn mutters to himself. He was so close. Just a few square miles.

"Where are we, Agent Schott?" Hank asks. Several squads of agents stand in full tactical behind him. Ready to move as soon as they had a location.

"Just a few more moments. Head out and I'll send the location." Winn continues typing away trying to speed up the process.

"You heard the man. Move out. Danvers. Take squads C and D. Whatever the location is take it from the north. I'll issue more orders when the location is in sight."

And then they were gone. Winn was left at the computer typing away trying to save one of his best friends.


	22. Bending Bars

I wake as I hear a key turning in a cage a little way away. I peer through the gloom of the now unlit room to try and see what was going on. It looked like another Alien was being dragged off for testing. Then I heard the wails. They were taking what looked to be the father from his wife and little girl. Suddenly I was angry. How could these people not see that they were ruining lives? How could they so blindly hate?

I knew how. Humans have done it since the start of their history. Hated anything different, even if it was just the color of their skin. Such irrational hate made me just as angry. I had to do something to stop this. I couldn't wait and hope that the DEO would find us.

I gripped the bars of my cage and took a deep breath to focus my anger.

"Come on Lena. I know you are trying to help me. Help me now, my love." I grit my teeth, focus my anger, and pull. The bars let out a groan and I almost laugh as I feel them give just slightly, but I stifle it just in time.

"What was that?" One of the guards says in a harsh whisper. I drop to the floor to pretend to sleep.

"What are you looking at me for. I don't know. I'm standing next to you." Guard two bites back.

"We'll go fucking check the cages. I'll guard the subject." Guard one says.

Guard two lets out a huff and mumbles something about eating shit under his breath as he makes his way down the line. A flashlight begins shining into cages because the only light in the room is a faint red one above me and what streams in the high windows from the moon.

The guard barely glances my way, so blinded by his trust in the machine looming over me that he didn't even see the slightly bent bars. After a few minutes, he walks back the way he came and addresses Guard one.

"I don't see anything. All the cages are full and the motion detectors haven't been tripped. Maybe it was the roof expanding or some shit."

"Okay." Guard one says after a moment of hesitation. "Let's get this one to the lab."

They turn their backs and head to the door, the drugged alien being dragged limply between them. I see my chance and stand. I redirect all of my anger to the bars and pull. The screech the metal is nearly deafening but then I am through the bars and out from under the red light. My strength floods back into my muscles, I breathe deep and smile.

The guards turn, dropping the alien and drawing their guns. Both of them fire but all I feel is a small pressure where the bullets hit. My smile widens then I take off and knock both of them out. I grab the keys from both the guard belts and unlock the cage with the family.

"Supergirl! You saved us! How?" the mother exclaims. Her eyes are a bright violet but I can't place the name of her race.

"I had help, but I haven't saved you yet. Start unlocking cages. We have to get everyone out of here." I hand the keys to the women and the girl. I head for the door.

"Where are you going?" The women asks.

"There is someone else here that needs rescuing, and I am not leaving without her."

Then I am out the door speeding through the halls. I am heedless of any warning systems until alarms start to blare, so I move even faster. Searching with everything I have to find Lena. I can hear doors starting to lock in the dim hallway as I move past them. The red flashing lights are all that light my way. Panic begins to rise in my throat as I see room after empty room.

"Where are you, Lena? Where are you?" I mumble to myself over and over.

I see it then or really don't see it. A small, lead-lined room. I hit the door hard. It dents but doesn't give so I punch it again.

"Kara!" Lena calls out. Its muffled, like the walls are thick.

"Stand back!" I yell as loud as I can so she can hear me.

I switch to my heat vision to try and melt through the door but it doesn't even leave a mark. So I go back to punching. My fist collides with the metal wall and pain shoots up my arm.

"Shit!" I grasp at my hand as I feel the knuckles already starting to swell.

Peering closer, I see them. Little green shards seem to be embedded in the metal, shimmering in the flashing light. They are so fine that it looks like a toddler spilled glitter on a floor. It's kryptonite, or something close because it just weakens my blows instead of completely disabling me.

"Kara?" Lena sounds so small and scared.

Its all I need to keep fighting. Each punch brings on a greater pain but it's all I have. I hear boots pounding down the hall so I redouble my efforts. I see the hinges start to bend and throw one more punch. The door nearly flies into the room and I rush in after it.

"Lena!" I cry out again as my eyes adjust to the complete blackness of the room.

There she was, handcuffed to the bed in what looked like white scrubs. I rush to her side and embrace her, tears run down my cheeks as she grasps me as tight as she can with one arm. I release her to grab the handcuffs to break them. A small cry escapes my lips as my now broken and bruised hands are stressed yet again. As soon as Lena's hands are free they are around me, cradling my head to her chest. The boots in the hallway are at the door but my mind is clouded by pain.

"Supergirl!" It's not Lena talking and it confuses me. I look up to the figure in the doorway.

"Alex!" She found me. My sister is my hero, every day. She always does the impossible.

"Th...there are more Aliens. C...come with me." I manage to get out. I move to stand and almost fall but Lena catches me. Then Alex is at my other side helping Lena to support my body.

"Kara, you can't stand. Let the agents find them." Alex says to me, but I shake my head and draw myself upright.

"No, it's faster if I lead." So I head out the door and the agents follow.

Lena doesn't move from under my arm but moves with me. When we get to an intersection, however, she stops.

"I have to get to a computer before they wipe their systems." She says, I almost protest but the look in her eye is very determined. I nod and shift my weight off of her.

"Alex, please escort Ms. Luthor with some Agents, the rest of us will get the Aliens out." Alex draws her gun and nods. It gives off a faint blue glow in her hand and a small part of my brain wonders if it will ever run out of power. Alex lists five agents and they move to flank the two people I love most in the world. Then they are retreating down a corridor washed in flashing reds.

The rest of the Agents follow me back to the room lined with cages. The Aliens are grouped in the center of it. The larger ones are on the outside, looking ready to fight. Then they see me and relax a little but the agents that filter in after keeping them on their toes.

"These Agents are here to get everyone home and to your families," I announce to the room. Sighs of relief can be heard and murmurs of excitement filter through the crowd.

"Well done, Supergirl." A deep voice comes from behind me.

"J'onn!" I smile and turn to the Martian. Sometimes I forget that the strong man in front of me isn't his real face, and then sometimes it feels like Hank is as much J'onn as J'onn is Hank.

He sees my hands and has one of the field medics splint the broken bones so when they heal in the next couple hours they heal correctly. As that happens they begin examining the rescued Aliens and clearing the ones who didn't need any extra medical help to be escorted home. Some of the ones who had been locked up longer were headed to a secure facility to be treated and nursed back to health. Winn arrived in a van to intake technology and data found in the labs. I tried to talk to him but he was distracted by organizing everything.

I begin to panic as the minutes tick by and Alex and Lena still haven't arrived back outside the building. J'onn doesn't seem worried though so I try to push it down. Eventually, I start pacing, unable to sit and wait any longer. I feel a hand on my shoulder, J'onn stands over me and then nods toward the entrance of the squat building, half buried in the ground like a bomb shelter. The agents exit first and then Alex. Right behind her is Lena, almost like a ghost, dressed in all white.

I rush over and stop short. I hug Alex but I am unsure about how to respond to Lena. There are too many eyes and we had not spoken about going public at all. She just nods. I see her hands fall back to her sides and her smile falter when she realizes all the people that are around.

"I need to get this to someone with a computer." Lena holds out a small white box that looks like a hard drive.

"That would be Winn. He is over here."

Lena follows me to him and when we finally get Winn's attention he starts up a computer and plugs in the drive while we pile in the back of the DEO van.

"Lena Luthor, you have a beautiful brain. This is almost everything they have been working on here." Winn looks like a kid in a candy shop as he looks through the files.

"Thank you? I think?" She says unsure of the strange compliment.

"Two questions. Are you single? And would you consider marrying a pale white computer nerd?" He asks, finally turning to look at both of us. Lena laughs at this.

"Well, first I know you aren't single. And secondly, much like you, I am dating an alien. " I stiffen as a feel Lena's fingers twine into mine. I look into her eyes and she looks back.

"Oh, oh my God. You two? I had no clue." I can hear Winn talking but I ignore him.

"Are you sure?" I ask. Her eyes are so deep I feel like I could fall into them.

"Yes. I only need to be sure about you. And I am, but be ready for a shit storm of publicity." That causes me to laugh and I kiss her.

"And with that, I think I'm needed elsewhere," Winn says as he leaves the vehicle. We break apart and Lena smiles at me.

"Oh, I am ready for anything as long as I have you. But as Kara, not as Supergirl. I want to be able to to be with you whenever or wherever."

"Of course, my love. My hero. But the DEO is all about keeping secrets right?" Lena bites her lip as she looks up at me.

"Yes. They are very big on secrets." I reach behind me and pull the sliding door of the van closed. Then Lena's lips are on mine, and the world disappears and the whole kidnapping thing seems like a dream.


	23. Last Chance

After the debriefing, Lena and I fly back to her penthouse. When we land on the balcony we go inside. The apartment is still overturned, the door to Nasthalthia's room is still ajar and glass litters the floor. Lena stops in the doorway and leans against the frame.

"She was the last chance I had at a family. I know... I know she didn't like me, but I hoped... I hoped maybe she could one day" Lena's voice quivers and I know she's crying, even with her back turned.

I walk up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder. She turns to me, tears the only thing marring the perfect features of her face.

"She wasn't your last chance at a family. I love you, Lena Luthor. And that means you are apart of my family."

She turns the rest of the way and throws her arms around me. Lena collapses into my arms as sobs rack her body and I lift her again. I carry her over to the couch, the part still right side up, and sit down with her. I shift so that she is laying on my chest. I whisper to her and run my fingers through her hair. Lena needed to mourn the loss of her family so I let her. Soon she stills and her breathing slows. I can't reach the blanket at the other end of the couch to cover us but I realize I am still wearing my Super-suit so I manage to wrap the cape around us. Then sleep finds me too.

I wake in the early hours of the morning.Lena is still asleep but my neck cramps from the awkward angle of the armrest. I carry Lena to bed and tuck her in. It actually takes a bit of coaxing to get her to release me which makes me smile, almost like a small child being carried to bed. My suit feels itchy and actually begins to feel suffocating. I search through Lena's drawers to find something to change into. Unfortunately, though, all she seems to have are fancy, silken, lingerie type shorts and tanks. I put a set on and feel more scandalous then if I were naked. I know that's not true so I slip under the covers and wrap myself around the raven-haired CEO, who looks so small still that I can't help but feel protective of her, especially after the past couple of days. Sleep comes easily again, the heat of Lena is so comforting.

Light streams in through my eyelids but I am not ready to open them. My back is to Lena and I can feel her fingers lightly tracing up and down my bare arm. I smile as a shiver runs through my spine. Her hand pauses and I roll over to look at her. She smiles down from where she is propped up on one arm.

"I thought I liked seeing you naked, but, you wearing my pajamas is a major turn on," she says. Lena is still dressed in the sweats from the DEO. I laugh at her statement and roll to my stomach so I can prop myself on my elbows.

"Good, because they make me feel more exposed than if I were actually naked." Lena's eyes darken just slightly.

"I could fix that." Lena leans in to kiss me. I roll back over as she follows me and perches herself on me. Then the phone on her bedside table rings.

"Who still has a house phone?" I ask, slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"A CEO of a multi-million dollar company that needs to be reached multiple ways, especially when she is kidnapped and her phone disappears in a secret underground lab." I groan as she answeres it.

"Lena Luthor... I had a family emergency and had to leave town suddenly... Yes, I am back now... Yes, I will be in in a couple of hours... Yes, reschedule those meetings over the next couple of days...Goodbye Jess." Lena groans after hanging up. she kisses my forehead and then crawls from the bed.

"No, I just got you back. This isn't fair." I try my best pout to make her come back.

"I am not even going to turn around because you know that pout will work. I have way too much to do because I was handcuffed for two days."

I watch as she determinedly keeps her back to me and dresses in a very well fitted pantsuit. Then she disappears into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. I super speed into making the bed. Then I change back into my own suit and fold the pajamas and put them back on my side of the bed. Lena looks slightly disappointed when she sees me dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I have my own work to catch up on. Plus now I have a great story to write, which by the way I will need a quote from you."

"Well, off the record, I will consider giving you one in exchange for drinks tonight." Lena stands in front of me and twins her fingers in mine.

"Like, in public?" I ask.

"Yes. If that's okay with you. I mean I am not planning on making some huge announcement or something but I am sure the paparazzi will pick it up soon. I just want you to be ready for Kara Danvers to be as popular as Supergirl. If it's too much too soon..." I cut her off by standing and kissing her.

"I would love to get drinks with you. Now go to work." Lena smiles one of the biggest smiles I've seen and then kisses me once more before leaving the room and then her apartment. I leave out the window to head home and change before work.

The berating I got from Snapper was excessive. Only the promise of a big story put an end to it. Luckily Cat wasn't in the office so I got to skip a lecture from her.

I typed away at the keyboard to get the structure of the article done. I could do most of it myself, obviously, but I know Snapper would want quotes and eyewitness accounts. That would mean that I would have to contact traumatized aliens, which would be a little touching coming from a supposed human. I made a mental note to ask J'onn if he had contact info for them. Otherwise, I would try Maggie. My phone rings after about two hours of work. I smile at Lena's ringtone.

"You know it's only been two hours. You can't possibly miss me already." I tease.

"I've missed you the moment I walked out the door." My breathing catches at the love I hear in her voice.

"But we also never said what time or where we would meet tonight. I was thinking that new bar on Center and 5th? It's supposed to be really good."

"The one that is rumored to take three hours to get into?" I ask.

"Yes, but also, sweetie, you will be with a Luthor. Lines mean very little to us." I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Okay. Eight o'clock. I'll see you there."

"Goodbye, Kara." She says and then hangs up.

"Who are you seeing at eight?" James Olsen stands over my desk,  _how did I not hear him approach?_ ****

"Oh, ah, just Lena. For a quote on a story."

"What story?" He asks. He picks up my rubberband ball off my desk and starts playing with it.

"Did no one tell you?" James gives me a concerned look, I lower my voice.

"Supergirl and Lena Luthor were kidnapped by CADMUS for a couple days. Rescued by the DEO along with around fifty other aliens." I see James' eyes widen.

"Why didn't anyone tell me. I could have helped."

"I'm sorry James, but we are okay. And I'm sure there were others that needed your help." James nods hesitantly and then walks away.

The day after that crawls by. It's almost painfully slow. I leave work early so I can go home and shower and change. But I am so nervous again that I've tried on half a dozen outfits. I still can't find anything to wear and I almost cry in frustration.

"Hello?" Alex calls from the door. I almost crush her in a sudden hug.

"Thank Rao you are here. I need your help."

"Sure what's up sis?"

"Clothes" Alex laughs and follows me to the bedroom where most my clothes are on the bed and floor at this point. I tell her about drinks with Lena while she sifts through them.

"She wants to make it public? Are you sure you're ready for this? I was a nervous wreck just telling you and mom, let alone the whole world."

"Shit. I haven't told Eliza yet."

"She probably already knows. But she would appreciate to hear it from you. Go call her while I find you something to wear."

So I do, and of course, she already knew. I talk about Lena all the time and I guess there have been rumors circulating since our lunch dates became much more frequent. Eliza wants to meet her soon and I promise she will.

When I hang up Alex steps back into the room with the perfect outfit. It's simple and I can't believe I hadn't seen it before. A blue v-neck with a three-quarters sleeve leather jacket. Black jeans and black boots.

"Blue is always your color." She says with a slight smirk. I rush over and hug her again. Then change in the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, Alex why did you come over," I call out to her.

"I was just checking on you. I was nervous after the whole kidnapping thing." She says as she grabs a beer from my fridge.

"Thanks. I missed you too." I grin. Alex still struggles so much with saying what she really means.

"That and Maggie is working late tonight so I wanted to see what you were doing. But I see now you have a date." I glance at the clock.

"Well, we still have an hour until I have to leave, thanks to you. So let's hang out for a bit." She grabs another beer and we go sit on the couch to chat.


	24. Business or Pleasure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I stopped updating this story. I got so caught up in my other one and a new one I am working on that's already 90 pages long in my google docs. So to make up for it here come three new ones.

I waited at the back of the really long line. It was already dark and the live music was streaming out onto the street from the bar. The bar was one of those places that didn't have a name, it was supposed to be the new hip spot, and I was dreading it.

It felt like a rock had settled in my stomach. I was catching a couple of glances from people as they saw I was alone. Shifting my weight from foot to foot I was fighting the urge to leave. I know that I wanted to be with Lena but I had never  _been_  with a woman. On top of that, this was Lena Luthor. A very important, very powerful women. Once it was out everyone would be talking about it, our relationship would be everywhere. I feel panic welling in the back of my throat. My heart pounds against my rib cage. Then there is a hand on mine and all that goes away.

"Kara? Are you okay? You look like you're about to be sick?" Lena looks so concerned. But all that I was feeling goes away when I look at her.

"I'm great, now that you're here."

"Good, but you don't have to wait back here. Come on." She pulls my hand and I trail behind her. She's wearing a black skirt with a black blazer and red blouse. I had seen the outfit before but this time they cause a new knot in my stomach. We make it to the front with grumbles following us the whole way up.

"What are you doing. Get to the back of the line." The large bouncer grumbles. Lena straightens her back and takes on a cold air about her. She just stares at the man. A chill goes up my spine seeing her like that. I clear my throat.

"Umm, this is Lena Luthor." I nod toward the women standing just in front of me. A look of recognition passes over the man's face.

"Of course Ms. Luthor. I am so sorry. Please, go on inside." The man bows his head and unclips the velvet rope. She grabs my hand and leads me in.

It's dark inside but that's because most of the lights have been dimmed for the live performance happening on the stage at the far end. Everything is sleek and modern. The black bar top is as clean as the tables. White couches counteract the darkness and allow places for groups to gather. White, standing, lighted tables are scattered through the bar, providing most the light. This bar evidently has very high standards, everyone is dressed so well.

"Lena," I whisper a little harshly. She turns around, confused.

"How expensive is this place?"

"I asked you out. So I pay. Stop worrying that pretty little head of yours. We also never talked when I could spend money on you so I am going to take advantage of that." She puts a finger to my lips before I can protest.

"Now. I know you're hungry so let's get some appetizers."

Once the loaded bar chips arrive, Lena orders a glass of some very expensive red wine for herself and turns to me to ask what I want.

"Oh, just water is fine," I say.

"No. Get her a Riesling." the bartender leaves and she turns to me.

"I told you I was paying. Now stop trying to get out of it."

"Lena. I can't get drunk on human alcohol. I metabolize it too fast." I drop my voice to a whisper,  
Luckily the music keeps us from being overheard.

"But you can still enjoy it. So, enjoy it." I smile and nod.

The bartender returns and we take the food and wine to a loveseat in a dark corner away from other people.

"So business first? Or pleasure?" Her eyes seem to darken and it makes me gulp.

"Business," I say as I pull my notebook from my purse. I pull the pencil from the tight bun of my hair.

We talk. It's mostly just getting what Lena went through in her own words since I went through it too. There is a casual touch on my arm, my leg touches hers.

I know I can't get drunk but something about Lena just clouds my judgment. The notebook is soon forgotten and Lena's cheeks are pink from her third glass of wine. She's telling me about all the work she had to catch up on and how she had to explain to the board about her disappearance.

"And now I'll have to go home to an empty house." she sits back, away from me, at the thought. I grab her hand with one of mine and use my other to lift her chin so she looks at me.

"Who says you are going home alone?" I say and her eyes sparkle with her smile.

"Is Kara Danvers trying to take advantage of a poor drunk woman in a bar?"

"First, you are far from poor, secondly if we go back to your place it would have to be consensual with all your security. Thirdly I am more than happy to tuck you in safe and sound if that is what you want." Lena leans in to whisper in my ear.

"I don't know if I can wait until we get back. And if we do, those sheets better be so tangled there is nothing left to tuck." A shiver runs down my spine.

"Okay. You call the car and I'll pay the tab." I move to stand but Lena grabs my hand and presses her black card into it.

"I told you, I asked you out. I pay." So I take her card up to pay while I hear her call Dave. I meet Lena at the darkened entryway. The bouncer's back is to us, blocking most of the door. She holds her hand out to me. I can see people with cameras camped across the street. They can't see us yet.

"Are you sure?" I ask. This was our last chance not to since someone must have told the press Lena was here. Luckily the bar has a pretty strict policy against letting them in.

"Yes Kara, I am sure. Are you?" Her hand still extended towards me but worry creeps into her features.

I take a deep breath and wordlessly twine my fingers in hers. We proceed to the entrance and the bouncer lets us out with a bow of his head. A shout goes up from across the way an I see flashes as the small crowd tries to cross the busy street. Dave is waiting with the door open and I slide in first with Lena close behind.

"Take us home Dave. Oh, and you may want to put the sound suppressor on." She tells the man as he closes his own door.  He nods and rolls up the divider. The music in the front fades until even I can barely hear it.

"So what now?" I ask.

"Well we have done this sort of thing before so I think you know." she teases as a hand grazes my thigh.

"No, I mean about the pictures. What can I expect?" She looks at me a moment as if asking if I really want to do this now so I just give a slight nod.

"Well, it will be rumors first. Those pictures will be too dark and too blurry for any real news outlet. Then if we continue doing things out in public we will be followed more and more. Eventually, a major newsgroup will pick up the story and every detail of our lives will be examined." I stop her.

"Every detail?" Worried about my false history.

"Don't worry, your records are airtight. I tried looking into you before when you and Clark came to my office. I thought it so strange you two knew each other that..." she stops mid-thought and I know she's figured it out.

"Clark Kent is Superman." She just stares ahead. I nod sheepishly.

"I thought we had no more big secrets?" She looks at me a little dumbfounded still.

"It wasn't really my secret and I didn't think I could tell it. But since you are wonderfully smart it saved me from either betraying my cousin or maybe having to lie to you."

"That's it right? No more big secrets?"

"Nothing purposeful. I am an open book to you."

"Okay then. Where were we?" her hand continues its path up my thigh from where it paused earlier.


	25. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just going to be a smut chapter for all you dirty minded readers. You can skip it if that's not your thing. If there are details that need read I'll repeat them in the next chapter. Also, comment and let me know what you think.

When we stop outside of Lena's building she has to hurriedly pull her skirt back down and I have to fix my hair. It was a really intense make-out session that would have been very embarrassing if it had taken just a few more minutes to drive and Dave found us in the middle of something else. I am still pulling my hair back when Dave opens Lena's door and holds out a hand to help her. I think I catch a knowing glint in his eye but his demeanor remains unchanged from his usual serious self.

Lena twines her fingers in mine and pulls me towards the door. Her doorman opens it for us and we step into the elevator. The keyhole is missing that used to be there and is replaced with an eye scanner.

"Wow, high-tech," I say.

"Well, I had to up the security since the break-in. By the way, it will work for you also, same for the emergency stair and the balcony doors." She scans her own eye and the elevator begins moving.

"Should I be worried that you somehow got my retinal scan?" I ask.

"Don't worry. I got them from your sister. She has access also for emergencies. Now can we stop talking about eyes." Lena turns back to me and grabs both my hands.

She has to look up at me even in her heels. Her lips are just a breath away and I nod. Then she lifts her weight further up to her toes and meets my lips. I back her up to the wall of the elevator. I can feel the floor pushing against my feet as we rise. With ease, I lift Lena from the ground and she wraps her legs around me. She must have turned the ring off before we left the car because she feels so fragile to me.

I can feel Lena's hands tangled in my hair. My hands slide from under her thighs to under her shirt. Lena's skin feels searing hot under my fingers. She parts from me to take a breath but I continue under her jaw, my teeth grazing the skin as I work towards the hollow of her neck. I grip her thighs again to move her higher up the wall. I can hear Lena's heart thudding in her chest. I pull away for just a moment.

"You should turn the ring on. I don't want to hurt you."

"Not yet." Lena pulls my lips back to hers.

The elevator dings open and I carry her through the apartment. It was nice having my powers for this. Everything was so sharp and I was so attuned to Lena's body. Every touch brought a new reaction. Making it to Lena's bedroom was easy. We both shed our outerwear on the way, shoes were kicked off. Lena pulled my hair out of its ponytail and removed my glasses, I hear them clatter to the floor. I can tell she wants to get my clothes off as much as I want to take her's off but she made the mistake of not turning on the ring.

I put her on the bed and can feel her tugging at my shirt but I pull her hands away and hold them both in one of mine. She makes a sound of protest but I ignore it. I lift her own shirt up over her head, only releasing her hands long enough to remove it. I try to remove her bra but become so frustrated that I break the catch in the back and both the straps so it just falls off her. Her breath quickens at my show of strength and I can feel the heat between her legs on my stomach.

Instead of trying to undo her skirt I just rip it off entirely. Lena's hands are still trapped in mine, pinned above her head. I rip her lacy panties off too and she lays completely exposed beneath me. Lena's cheeks are flushed with alcohol and anticipation. I force myself to slow down and be careful.

I meet her lips again, wrapping the fingers of both my hands in hers. Then I kiss down her neck and to her chest. I take one nipple into my mouth and feel it become hard. I carefully graze my teeth against the sensitive flesh and feel Lena's legs tighten around my waist. I move to the other nipple and do the same. This time I move my own hips so the fabric of my clothes moves against Lena's lower lips. Something between a gasp and a moan escapes her mouth and it encourages me further.

I continue peppering wet, open-mouthed, kisses down her smooth stomach. I have to relinquish her hands as I work lower. My fingers trace the same path as my mouth did, raising goosebumps in their wake. I kiss the inside of her thigh as my thumb trails into her slit. I gasp at the moisture I feel, her hips jerk slightly as my thumb moves over the little bundle of nerves. When I find her entrance, Lena lets out a small cry of a woman in need of release. I insert one finger slowly, painfully slow. I feel her clenching her muscles in search of release. Once my finger is in as far as it goes, I curl it slightly and begin just as slowly to pull it back out.

Her hips buck at my slow movements, so with very little effort, I pin them down. I look up and meet her dark eyes and continue my slow menstruation. I see her reach for the ring on her right hand. In the blink of an eye, I've reached up and removed the ring and slipped it on my own hand. Then her hips are pinned again.

"No Lena. You missed your chance. Now we are going to take things nice and slow" my curved finger hits a spot that causes a moan and I know I've found it.

I don't know why I was worried before, I was so attuned to Lena's body and her reactions to everything I was doing. The fingers of my free hand wander up, trailing lightly against her skin. I find a nipple and knead it under my palm. 

"Kara..." She moans into my ear.

"Had enough?" I look into her green eyes.

She bites her lip and nods. I add another finger inside her and pick up the pace of my pumping. She gasps and I feel her fingers tighten into fists on my shirt. Her gasps turn to moans that grow louder and louder. I feel her walls contract around my fingers, I feel a slight pressure on my shoulder and I realize that she is biting it. Then she begins to relax and I slowly pull out of her. When her eyes open again I purposefully stare into them. I stick both fingers in my mouth and suck them clean. She kisses me gently and shuts her eyes again and settles against the pillows. I roll to one elbow to look at her

"Kara that was amazing, but I can already tell I am going to be sore tomorrow."

"Sorry, but I am not sorry right now. Everything was so sharp and clear about you, I couldn't give that up."

"You just liked being in control. I think you might have a Daddy kink you haven't told me about." Lena props herself up to face me.

"Daddy?" I ask, my eyebrows stitch together. 

"Oh, you don't know." She bites her lip and looks down the length of me.

"Please, enlighten me," I say.

"Maybe another time, right now though I want to focus on what I want to do to you. Okay?"

"Okay." I smile and lean in and kiss her. I reach and turn the ring on. A soft red light fills the room. Lena pulls away and gives me a questioning look. 

"I think we have pushed our luck far enough with my self-control." Lena clasps my hands in hers and rolls on top of me. 

"Good because I like being able to actually leave marks on you, I mean, I just bit your shoulder hard enough to hurt my teeth and there isn't even a mark." I try to look sheepish but she just laughs and kisses me again.

It's slow and hungry. Her tongue makes it past my lips and explores my mouth. I feel her teeth pulling my lower lip. Lena sits back and pulls me up with her. She finds the hem of my shirt and pulls it over my head, then in almost the same movement she has unclasped my bra and removed it. Lena pushes me back down into the pillow to continue kissing me. I unbutton my own pants and shimmy a little to start removing them.  Lena breaks away from my lips to help pull my pants the rest of the way off. Once free of the constraining fabric she kisses me again, the warm flesh of her chest presses against mine. 

Lena moves to nibble at my ear, I kiss her neck until she moves back down my own, she sucks slightly at each kiss. At the nape of my neck, she sucks hard and I know it will leave a bruise. Then she continues her journey down and pulls my breast into her mouth. Her teeth graze the sensitive flesh of my nipple. I gasp for a breath and dig my nails into her back. Once finished with the one she moves to the other. 

Lena trails open-mouthed kisses down my taut stomach. She stops just above where I need her most. My hands have tangled in her black hair, she looks up and licks her lips as she stares into my eyes. I bite my own lip as I stare back, silently begging her to continue. She obliges after a long second, dipping her head down. I feel her tongue at my entrance, her breath is hot, she runs it up through the moisture between my legs and finds the swollen nerves. My muscles tighten and my abs clench. Lena swirls her tongue around it and I hear her name escape my lips. My fingers tighten in her hair.

She replaces her tongue with her fingers and moves her mouth back down. Her tongue enters me and my hips jerk towards her.  Over and over, her head begins to bob up and down, her fingers working in time with her tongue. I feel myself rising, climbing, and its better than flying. 

"Fuck, Lena, fuck. Oh, Lena, I'm almost there." The words have the opposite reaction to the one I want. She slows down. Lena takes her tongue away and slides a finger in, then brings her head level with mine.

"Pay back's a bitch." She whispers before I can protest she kisses me again. I can taste myself on her lips. 

Her hand moves just enough to keep me on the edge but not enough to let me fall over the cliff into release. I try to move my hips but it isn't enough to persuade her to move. Lena continues to kiss me deeply. I protest into her mouth but she ignores it. Several minutes pass and then she begins to move again, to my great relief. It's short because my muscles soon begin to contract and Lena holds my head to her chest as pleasure racks my body. When I relax again I turn my head and kiss her lazily on the mouth. 

"I love  you Lena Luthor." I settle into her arms as she wraps them around me.

"I love you too, Kara Danvers." I grin as she kisses the top of my head. 

We lay there as the minutes tick by. Her warm body the most comforting thing in the world. It felt like home, better than my memories of Krypton. I feel safe and happy. I know it is a cliche, but cliches have to have truth to them. Lena Luthor is my new home.


	26. Bridal Shower

I could feel Lena's long slender fingers tracing circles on my back. I smile before I even open my eyes. I turn to face her and her eyes shine like emeralds.

"Good morning beautiful." Lena whispers

"Mornin'" I sleepily respond.

"Do you want some breakfast?" My grin spreads wider at the question.

"You know me so well."

Lena kisses my cheek and rolls away. She reaches for her robe on the bedpost on her side and stands to put it on. My eyes wander her body without my permission. I gasp and leap out of bed and stand in front of her. My fingers flutter over her still exposed skin.

"Oh Rao, Lena! You're covered in bruises!" I exclaim.  Small bruises pepper her body from my fingers the night before. We didn't use the solar emitting ring to dampen my powers and now Lena's skin was covered in dark purple splotches wherever I gripped. She looks down at herself and grins, then she ties her robe shut around her waist.

"Relax Kara, bruises heal quite easily. Just looks like I'll have to wear pants to work for a couple of days." Lena rests her hand on my cheek. "Kara, don't worry so much. If you were hurting me I would have stopped you, okay?" I nod in response, but I can still feel that stupid crinkle of worry between my eyes. She leans in to whisper in my ear,

"Now crawl into bed so I can bring you breakfast." At the mention of food, my worry fades slightly and I crawl back under the sheets of the bed.

Lena pads softly to the kitchen and I hear cupboards opening and closing. I settle back into the pillows and doze lightly as I wait for her to return. Wonderful smells of bacon cooking and eggs frying fill the air and waft through the room. I feel a weight settle over me and open my eyes to a near-naked Lena placing a folding tray of food over my lap. I lift myself up to sit higher against the headboard. Lena climbs into bed next to me with her own food. I crinkle my nose at the sight of her plate. Egg whites, tomatoes, kale, and something that looked like meat but didn't smell like it. She sees my reaction and laughs.

"Not all of us have your metabolism, now just be glad I don't make you eat it also."

I look at my own plate laden with bacon, hash browns, eggs, and pancakes. I moan slightly and dig in. Lena laughs at the sound I make. She picks up a remote on the bedside table and clicks a button. A panel slides to the side of the wall opposite us and large flat-screen slides forward. I give her a sideways glance as she turns on the news. She catches my eye.

"I don't like having a television in my room all the time. But I do occasionally enjoy a lazy morning in bed."

"Occasionally?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, maybe once a year when I am too sick to stand. Small difference." I laugh and a comfortable silence falls between us as we eat and watch the news.

When I am done I set both our trays on the floor and settle my head onto Lena's shoulder as she writes down stock prices and trends on a notebook that seemingly just appeared in her hand. We stay like that late into the morning. Lena switches channels occasionally and I zone out, running my fingers up and down her arm, memorizing how her muscles move as they hold on to the notebook and her pencil works across the page.

A small sound begins at the edge of my hearing, almost like an annoying ringing in my ears. Lena shakes my shoulder to get me to look at the television screen.

"Shouldn't you go?" She nods to the fire in an apartment building being broadcast live. I kiss her cheek and speed to get my uniform from the amazing compacting purse Winn made for me. Then I open the window and glance back to look at her one last time.

"Be safe." Is all she says before returning to her writing.   
  


I collapse onto the surprisingly comfortable couch in Lena's office. I had been chasing emergency after emergency for most the day. Lena texted me that she was headed to work. I glance over at the raven-haired women on the floor of her office. Several blueprints lay in front of her as she hunches over them, making markings on them. She had abandoned her shoes by the desk and pulled her hair back into a bun using a pencil. She had such an intense look of concentration that I am not even sure she noticed my entrance. The building was mostly empty since it was the weekend and the quiet was kind of nice. We were so far above the city that I was able to ignore the sounds from the street.

Lena's pen scratches on the paper and paper rustles. Her breathing is steady and her heartbeat is actually slow, almost like her concentration was putting her in a trance. I watch her until my eyes close and sleep finds me.   
  


I rush around my apartment putting the final decorations up. I should have started the preparations sooner but CADMUS was keeping me busy with random alien attacks and abductions. A coffee station was set with mugs, a table laid out with finger foods, and of course a mimosa station because a bridal shower for Alex and Maggie must include alcohol.

A knock on the door and Alex walks in hand and hand with her fiancee. I blur to a stop in front of them and grin with my hands on my hips in a very un-Kara like way.

"Whoa, sis. It looks great in here. But I think you forgot something." I wheel about and run through my mental checklist but everything is in place. I wheel back to them and give them a questioning look.

"Your glasses, Supergirl." Maggie laughs as my hands fly to my face and then rush to the bathroom and back to settle them on the crook of my nose.

Soon after the guests of honor arrive, people begin to filter through the door of my apartment. I had left my super-suit at the DEO in case of nosy relatives. Laughter fills the air as Maggie's female coworkers arrive. Some of the Agents at the DEO that Alex is closer to are invited also. Distant relatives, that we hardly ever see but Eliza insisted on inviting, also pepper the room. Drinks are poured and Eliza floats around talking to everyone trying to learn the names of the people her daughters work with every day. One last knock on the door and the person who enters causes the small crowd to fall silent. Alex is the first to make a move and break the awkward tension.

"Lena! You made it. I am so glad you are here." Alex walks towards the women and gives her a quick, one-armed hug. The raven-haired woman responds in kind and most of the tension leaves the room. People turn back to their conversations and I make my way through the crowd toward the beautiful woman dressed in red.

"You ready?" I ask when I get to her.

"To come out to your friends and family?" I nod. Lena grasps both my hands in hers and kisses my lips in response. It wasn't long or passionate but it was clear. I drop one of her hands and guide her to the mimosas. We receive a few sideways glances but no one says anything. I hear a few whispers exchanged about the kiss but nothing that Lena would be able to pick up.

"Okay, one small step," I say under my breath. Lena squeezes my hand then pours both of us a drink.

The next couple of hours are filled with games and conversation. Then Alex and Maggie take turns opening wedding presents. Both moving quickly, obviously uncomfortable with being the center of attention. People begin to say goodbye as the party winds down. Eliza and I stand side by side washing dishes talking to each other. When we finish I turn and see everyone gone except for most of my favorite people. Alex and Maggie sat on one couch closely and Lena on the other. I move to sit next to the graceful women and Eliza sits on the chair. The conversation falls into a natural lull and after a few heartbeats, Lena clears her throat.

"So as you know, I don't have much family. I won't be able to give gifts to my brother for his wedding, and I won't be able to watch my niece marry whoever she chooses. So please, I love Kara, I love her family. I hope one day to be family. So please, accept my gift, because it really is the least I can do for you. For Kara's family." Lena reaches into her purse that I just noticed on the coffee table. She pulls an envelope from it and hands it to Alex.

Alex takes it tentatively and breaks the seal. She pulls out several papers folded together and opens them too. Her eyes scan the paper and Maggie's follow hers. They both seem to understand what the page says at the same time and look across to Lena.

"The Bare Naked Ladies." Alex almost breaths out.

"What?" Eliza asks.

"The Bare Naked Ladies are playing at our wedding." Maggie clarifies in a slightly louder whisper.

"Long story short they owe me a favor. I've covered all their costs, that's the contract for it. They have only agreed to a five-song set but yes, they will play at your wedding." Laughs of joy erupt from the happy couple and they thank Lena for the present.

When the laughter dies down to a conversation I settle against Lena and weave my fingers into hers. Eliza soon takes her own leave and Maggie and Alex follow closely behind. Lena helps me clean the apartment and when we finish we settle in front of the televisions and order food for dinner.

Darkness falls and we head to bed. Everything seems so natural and easy that I can easily see us doing this the rest of our lives. I wrap my arms around her and fall into a peaceful sleep.   
  


"J'onn why did you call me here?" I ask, standing in the middle of the DEO. Its calm so clearly there is no emergency.

"Well you see, remember that DEO raid last month where we rescued you and Ms. Luthor."

"Yes..." I respond, unsure of where this is going.

"We took in a lot of technology and several experiments. One experiment in particular."

"J'onn just get to it. I do have a wedding to help plan today." I was starting to lose my patience with his slow, cautious, words. I was supposed to meet Alex in an hour for a cake tasting.

"Well, it seems they took some of your DNA while you were there to run an experiment."

"What experiment?"

"They spliced your genetic code and combined it with that of a canine fetus. Due to the process that they used, the canine grew quickly as we monitored it. Now the canine has reached full development and has been removed from the incubator."

"J'onn are you telling me that CADMUS, the organization that hates Aliens, used me to make some sort of Super Puppy?"

"Yes." J'onn gestures to someone waiting behind me and an agent in a lab coat who carries a squirming creature towards me.

Tears spring to my eyes and a smile almost splits my face in two. I take the squirming white fluff ball from the agent and bring it face to face with myself. It stills and stares back. A slow blink from its startling blue, intelligent eyes.

 _Food._ The thought invades my mind and I turn to J'onn, stunned.

"Did you hear that?" He nods with a slight grimace.

"We believe that the dog can communicate with you since you share DNA. I can feel him seeking you. I believe that the puppy will do better in your care than in ours." I squeal and clutch the puppy to my chest and zoom out the window, then I hurry back and kiss J'onn on the cheek.

"Thanks." I head out the window again.   
  


"Lena" I call through the door to her office from the balcony. I awkwardly hold the puppy behind my back. She doesn't even turn from her paperwork.

"Hello dear. Just a second while I finish this." I hold the squirming white fur ball towards her face and inch closer and closer. The puppy sticks its tongue out and licks Lena's cheek. I keel over in laughter at her startled expression.

"Kara, love, what is that?"

"Apparently, my puppy. It actually shares half my DNA. You can thank your mother for that." After she gets over her shock I see the scientific mind start to work behind her eyes.

"Share? DNA?" Is all she gets out. I nod and smile as she takes the puppy from me and begins to look it all over.

"Whats his name?" she asks.

"Well, I think he should be both of ours. But I was thinking Krypto, after my planet, my people."

"Krypto. I love it."


	27. When Dogs Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to post. I seriously thought I would add in another chapter that wasn't in my original story but I don't think that's going to happen. So here is the last chapter. it's short and sweet because how could it not be after the angst at the beginning of this story.

The folder lands on my desk with a small thud. Krypto looks up at the noise from my feet. I had J'onn make up paperwork that he was a service dog in training so he went everywhere with either Lena or I. It's amazing how easy it is to train a dog when they read your thoughts. The thoughts were becoming more clear and less instinctual as he grew. I open the folder and look up at James' serious face.

"Those were on my desk today. I thought you should know. I won't print them because I don't like gossip. But you should know about them, and soon it will be in the news, including CatCo." James had taken over again as Ms. Grant took a vacation to some mystery place, this time with the promise of only being gone a couple of weeks.

I sifted through the pictures again. The top one was Lena and I at the little French cafe we had begun to frequent, the one she took me after shopping. Another was us sitting close at an Irish Pub. The next was me holding her hand as I helped her get into the back of the car. Lastly was a dark blurry image of us leaving the bar after our first date almost two months ago.

"Thank you, James. It's okay though. We know it's going to be a shit storm of publicity but it's okay. We don't want to keep it a secret and cause a scandal." He nods as I hand the envelope back.

"Let me know if you need anything published to keep that scandal from happening."

"Actually..." I say.

Lena and I had talked about small ways to begin conforming it without speculation. So for Lena's next press conference, I sat on the stage behind her. It was hard having every eye on me while being Kara but it was worth it. James captioned the image of Lena behind the podium by listing the people behind her also. 'Board Member so-and-so' were most of them but when it was my name in the line up it said 'Girlfriend, Kara Danvers.'

Of course there was always that one reporter who questioned our relationship instead of the actual topic on hand whenever Lena had a press conference but for the most part, it cut out all speculation, in the reliable media anyways.

We were still followed by paparazzi every time we went out together. Sometimes I could see them camping outside of CatCo waiting for me but they were so obvious I was able to avoid them. It was weird when I would pass by a newsstand and see pictures of myself in the tabloids there.

 

* * *

 

Krypto ran in a blur around the training room, jumping through the hoops and over bars and running up and down ramps. He completes the course and sits in front of me at my command. His tongue lolls out the side of his mouth as a wolfish grin exposes his sharp canine teeth. The DEO labs found that Krypto was a White Shepherd that had around twenty percent  Kryptonian DNA. Only four months old and he listens to everything I say. Krypto's ears perked towards me and his blue eyes looked into mine.

_Fly?_ The thought brushes against mine.

"Okay, we can try again." Krypto falls in beside me as we walk to the large open training gym on the floor below us. 

Krypto begins to sprint around the track that wraps the room. Soon he begins to leap, jumping higher and further than any animal should, trying to stay in the air. I  try to send thoughts to him on what it should feel like. Another leap and I see Krypto hang in the air for just a split second. His excitement was wordless in my mind and he immediately leaped again. Then he stopped in the air. I took off to meet him.

"You did it! That's my good boy!" I exclaim. Krypto wobbles in the air and I grab him to stabilize him. He licks my face and appreciation hums out of him. We float to the ground together and Krypto's happiness doubles my own. We make our report to J'onn and then head back to Lena's apartment to wait for her.

"Remember little one, no one must ever see your powers."

_Yes mama,_ comes the response as I carry him in my arms. 

 

* * *

 

I watch from Lena's couch as she paces her office. It took some coaxing but she finally turned it back into one a few weeks ago. She is on the phone talking to someone in Italian while Krypto follows closely at her heels. I tried to get him to just sit and watch but I only got three words in response. 

_Protect mother always._ I grin at that because that is what is always in the back of my mind and Krypto feels the same. Since he began to understand how important Lena was to both of us he chose to be by her side as much as possible. Lena even bought him a harness that said Security Dog on it. It started as a joke but Krypto loved it so much that he made me tell Lena that he wanted to wear it all the time. 

 

* * *

 

Tears stream down my face as I raise a champagne flute to the tear-streaked face of my sister. We turn from each other and look out to the crowd who raise their own glasses and clink them against those of their table companions. Alex looks stunning in her white dress, Maggie looks just as beautiful in a black one. Giving a maid of honor speech was one of the most difficult things I had to do, and I have held buildings on my back.

The couple of the hour make their way to the dance floor to start their first dance. After that Eliza dances with Alex and then Maggie. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Soon the dance floor is flooded with people. I know Alex and Maggie wanted something small but they severely underestimated how loved they were.

"Can I have this dance, Ms. Danvers?" Lena's voice comes from behind me. Her green dress matches her eyes and catches my breath. 

"I thought you would never ask, Ms. Luthor." She holds a hand out that I take and let her lead me to the dance floor. Krypto's head peaks from under the tablecloth and his blue eyes watch us intently. We end up next to Maggie and Alex, still wrapped in their own little happy bubble. I feel Alex grab me and pull me partially away from Lena. She leans in to whisper in my ear.

"I think you'll be next." Alex nods to the woman still holding my hand and a blush rushes to my cheeks. I turn back to Lena and she has a questioning look. Alex and Maggie laugh and spin away from us. 

"What was that about?" Lena asks. I contemplate not telling her.

"She said we would be next," I whisper. Lena's pale cheeks grow red very quickly and her mouth hangs open slightly. I smile and kiss her to stop her panic.

"All in due time, and only when we are both ready." She nods and pulls me close again to resume swaying with the music. 

 

* * *

 

"This is one of my favorite views of the city," I say as we watch the buildings flicker to life and night settles in. Lena sets two glasses of wine on the balcony. She dimmed the lights inside her office and it made us seem so alone in the world, but my whole world was standing in front of me. 

"Oh, and what are the others?" She asks as she takes a sip from her own glass. Her red, full lips leave a faint mark on the rim. 

"The DEO balcony and the one outside of Cat Grant's office."

"Which is your favorite?" I smile and know I should just do it now. I turn to her and use the excuse of tucking hair behind her ear to touch her cheek.

"Wherever you are. Lena Luthor, you are my favorite place to be. You are my whole world. You are my home. But also you are my kryptonite. You are my biggest weakness." She looks almost sad and confused. I grab both her hands in mine.

"You are also what gives me strength, to keep fighting in my darkest and weakest moments. I know as long as you believe in me that I can do anything. And I never want to do anything without you beside me again. Lena Luthor, will you marry me?"  _Now Krypto_. I bend to one knee and Krypto floats down from the roof. 

He was wearing a dog tux that I found and gingerly carried an opened ring box in this teeth. Lena had her hands covering her mouth and tears glistening in her eyes. When Krypto lands in front of her next to me she lets out a laugh that she quickly contains. I take the small box from  _wo_ men's best friend and hold it out to Lena.

"Is that a yes or a no?" I ask as she continues to stare at me.

"Of course! Yes! Oh my god, yes!" she shakily holds out her hand and I slip the ring on. I stand and kiss my fiancee deeply.

_Fly home_. I command to Krypto, he isn't happy but doesn't hesitate. Lena pushes me against the balcony to deepen the kiss. I back her towards the door into the already darkened office. Hands wander up and down and clothing starts to be lost. I can't get her to the couch fast enough but also I need time to stand as still as possible. This was the start of the rest of our lives, our lives together. The turning of a page, the start of a new chapter, and I couldn't wait to start reading it. I was going to cherish every moment of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'll be posting a new story soon so please subscribe so you know when that happens. Till next time -FB


End file.
